Two Worlds
by GreenScar1990
Summary: He was born in fire and raised by monsters. She was a former hero turned mercenary villain. What happens when Skaar and Shego meet for the first time in the Savage Land? Read and review please!On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Two Worlds**

**Prologue**

**Antarctica- The Savage Land**

_Friendship. _

_What is friendship? _

_Is it trust between two beings? _

_Is it an unbreakable bond that is formed between them? _

_Is it something more? _

_Something that could potentially develop into something greater? _

_Is it a connection based on strong emotional feelings? _

_I have never known friendship. _

_I was born in fire, the fire of a scarred world, but I survived. _

_I quickly learned that only the strong survived. _

_I became the Killer of Killers. _

_I became the strongest one there is. _

_My home-world of Sakaar is no more, but even here in the Savage Land, I'm still the strongest one there is. _

_Pain is my past. _

_Anger is my legacy. _

_I am a monster. _

_I am savage. _

_I am Skaar, Son of Hulk. _

_And I don't know the meaning of friendship... and I don't care._

Skaar ran through the vast jungles of the Savage Land, his immense size betraying his great speed and agility that he possessed as he effortlessly passed even the fastest of dinosaurs, his majestic power and grace equal to that of both of his parents. No creature dared to attack him, not even the most ferocious of carnivorous dinosaurs, for many of them have felt the painful consequences of attacking Skaar, their cracked bones and shattered teeth were testaments of the Son of Hulk's might. Still, there was a few that were either brave enough or foolish enough to attack Skaar, but none of those gigantic carnivores were anywhere near, which was a good thing because Skaar was in no mood to be trifled with.

With a great running leap, Skaar soared through the air, covering many miles with just a single bound as he traveled across the dangerous jungles of the Savage Land. With a few more great leaps, Skaar finally came to a stop, slamming his feet into the earth as he landed with a thunderous impact that created a small crater in his wake. It was at this particular location that Skaar could always go to in order for him to have some peace and to allow himself to look out over the vast jungles that covered the Savage Land, but the main reason he would visit this spot regularly was so that he could calm his mind and clear away any troubling thoughts that may have caused him some distress.

It was also here that he could focus his Old Power, enabling him to sense every creature that dwells within the Savage Land, hearing their every footstep, call, and breath that they would take. Skaar inherited his Old Power from his deceased mother, Caiera the Oldstrong, which allowed Skaar to tap into the very tectonic energy and lifeforce of the planet itself. It was well known that Skaar would only use his Old Power abilities if there was a major threat, for the incredibly limitless power of the Old Power could quite easily tear planets apart if one did not know how to control it.

However, Skaar knew how to control the Old Power, easily mastering it to his whim whenever the need for this incredible power would be needed in combat. The Old Power granted Skaar many abilities, including the ability to transform his skin into a stone-like density that is comparable to diamond, unleashing limitless amounts of Old Power energy, manipulating the very planet and every form of earth to his desired wish, and heightened senses that could detect every life-form on the planet. Not to mention that the Old Power could also enhance his already limitless strength, which Skaar inherited from his infamous father, the Incredible Hulk.

It is this deadly combination of both of his parents' powers and abilities that made Skaar into one of the most powerful beings on the entire planet, for it is a fact that he has never met his match in terms of sheer power and unbridled savagery and ferocity. Taking a deep breath, Skaar rested himself on the ground, his eyes looking out over the Savage Land as he summoned his Old Power. It was here, in the prehistoric landscape that was the Savage Land, that Skaar was not only the strongest one there is, but where he was truly king of all he surveyed.

Closing his eyes, Skaar allowed the blue-white Old Power energies to course through his body, his eyes snapping open to reveal that they too were now a electric blue-white in color. Few could even begin to comprehend the immense power that the Old Power possessed, and even fewer could master it, for the throughout the vast Universe, there was only so many Oldstrong left who could wield such power. But none of them could compare to Skaar, whose control over the Old Power was greater than any Oldstrong that has ever existed.

Just as soon as he began summoning his Old Power, Skaar stopped, his eyes returning to their normal jungle green color once again. Looking out over the vast jungles of the Savage Land, Skaar couldn't shake off the small shred of loneliness that entered his heart, his thoughts becoming focused on his family. His mother Caiera was dead and gone, her spirit destroyed once Galactus consumed Sakaar as he watched on helplessly. While Skaar may have settled his differences with his father, he couldn't help but feel that he failed to save his beloved mother's spirit, and in doing so, Skaar felt that he also failed himself.

It was then that Skaar began to recall every moment of his existence, both on his homeworld of Sakaar and his new home on Earth. He recalled his battles against Axman Bone and the Silver Surfer on Sakaar, his brutal planet shattering confrontation with the Hulk, and his recent battles against the demons and gods before and after the Chaos King attempted to destroy all of reality. All of his life, from the very beginning to now, Skaar had to fight to survive and prove his might. But even after displaying his dominance and might, a small part of him longed for someone whom he could connect with on a level that nobody else could.

**A Secret Antarctic Base**

**Dr. Drakken's Newest Lair **

_Friendship? _

_Hah! _

_Never had it. _

_Heck, I never had a real loyal friend to begin with. _

_And you know what? _

_I don't need any! _

_What about my family? _

_I hate them and don't need them! _

_Besides, they never trusted me or treated me as an equal, because all I was to them was a tool to further their own goals of superhero stardom. _

_What about Dr. Drakken? _

_I hate him just as much... if not more! _

_He treats me like dirt, degrades and mocks me, and would betray me without so much as a second thought. _

_I've learned quite a bit from my experiences after being replaced by Warmonga and after the Lorwardian Invasion. _

_In other words, I don't need Dr. D either! _

_Why do I stay and work for him? _

_Because of the paycheck and the free trips to the spa resort... not to mention that I get to bash Kimmie's face in! _

_Am I going to quit working for this blue skinned idiot that is Drew Lipsky? _

_Yes, because I've had enough of dealing with his annoying rants and stupid schemes! _

_This is my last day working for him! _

_Then I'll never have to look at his ugly mug again! _

_Do I know what friendship is? _

_Do I even care? _

_Who am I? _

_I'm a former heroine turned mercenary for hire. _

_Who am I? _

_I am Shego. _

_I have no friends... and I don't need any! _

Shego was seated in a chair, reading another sales issue of Club Banana, refusing to listen to Drakken's annoying ranting any longer. In all honesty, she was bored out of her mind, and was surprisingly wishing that Kim Possible would soon show up. At least then she wouldn't have to listen to her employer any longer and so that she could get on with her life, or rather what life she did have left, because she really had nobody to comfort her nor to call her friend.

It wasn't easy being a deadly female mercenary loner, not that she cared to socialize with anyone anyways, and visiting her family wasn't an option either. Her reputation as a dangerous villain, short tempered personality, and her unusual pale green skin tone made people avoid her like the plague. It was a lonely existence, but nobody said that being green was easy, and she doubt that anyone could understand what it was like.

Shego was disturbed from her thoughts as Dr. Drakken finally finished one of the longest rants that she had ever had the displeasure of hearing, causing her to set down her magazine and roll her eyes in irritation. She could easily guess why her employer was glaring at her, for it became a regular outcome during whenever he would require her fighting skills in his attempts to conquer the world. Despite becoming tired of his antics, Shego let the annoying Drew Lipsky continue with his ranting, if only to keep him busy until Kimmie arrived.

"What is it now, Dr. D?", Shego asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Shego! Have you've heard anything I've said?", Drakken shouted, clenching his tiny gloved hands into fists.

"Yeah, I heard ya.", Shego responded in a bored tone.

"Then would you care to explain what I intend to do with the Ultra Plasma Dis-Charger Ray?", Drakken challenged, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the villainess as she remained seated.

"Let me get this straight. You built this Plasma Dis-Charger whatever you call it machine to melt the South Pole, which will cause massive floods all over the planet, that is unless the world surrenders to you. Is that about right, Dr. D?", Shego answered, letting out an annoyed sigh of exasperation.

"Okay, I guess you were paying attention for once. Anyways, this plan can't possibly fail!", Drakken shouted triumphantly, rushing over to the machine as he cackled.

"Oh, yeah. It's brilliant.", Shego remarked in a dry sarcastic tone of voice, returning her attention back to her magazine.

_Just when I thought that his plans couldn't get any more stupid. I mean, using a giant ray gun to melt the South Pole? Really? That's got "doomed to failure" written all over it! I knew I should have taken one of those job offers from the Olympus Group, even if it is run by a seventeen year old teenager. True, I wouldn't get to smash Kimmie's face in, but at least I wouldn't have to put up with Drew's moronic plans, which are doomed for failure anyway. It doesn't matter, because after this, I'm going to be strictly freelance from here on out. Shego mused to herself, glancing through her Club Banana magazine once again. _

"Soon, in a matter of two minutes to be precise, I'll unleash the power of the Ultra Plasma Discharger Ray! And the world shall be mine!", Drakken shouted to the rafters, laughing in maniacal triumph.

"Whatever.", Shego muttered, not even paying attention to her employer.

It was just mere moments after Drakken's exclamation of world domination that a large explosion bursts open the large metal doors, revealing not only Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, but Ms. Dr. Betty Director as well. It was quite a surprise to see the leader of Global Justice here, not to mention on a mission with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, which was the last place anyone would expect to see the leader of a crime fighting organization. Still, it was amusing to see Dr. Director once again, at least for Shego, because their last confrontation ended with Shego nearly dislocating Ms. Director's jaw during a interrogation. The memory of that event brought a smirk to Shego's face, because if there was one person who she would like to beat to a bloody pulp, other than Kim Possible, it would have to be none other than Dr. Betty Director.

"It's over, Drakken!", Kim proclaimed with fierce determination.

"Kim Possible!", Drakken shouted in surprise.

"You're surprised?", Shego groaned in exasperation, briefly rolling her eyes before settling on the the three individuals.

"Surrender now and no harm will come to you.", Dr. Director ordered, narrowing her one eye upon a certain pale green skinned villainess.

"Yeah, what she said!", Ron added, getting into his Monkey Kung Fu fighting pose.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. How's the jaw, Betty?", Shego sneered as she ignited her hands in emerald green plasma.

"Are you going to talk us to death or actually fight us, Ms. Go?", Dr. Director taunted as she got into a fighting stance alongside Kim.

"With pleasure, witch!", Shego responded, leaping forward and lashing out at both Dr. Director and Kim Possible.

While Shego engaged Dr. Director and Kim in fierce mortal combat, Ron went about to stopping Drakken from activating the ray, which was easier said than done considering he had two synthodrones protecting him and the controls. Thinking quickly, Ron summons the Lotus Blade, plunging the mystical blade through the first synthodrone's chest, causing the automation to collapse to the flooring as yellow-green goo poured out of its form. Not wasting any time, Ron quickly slashed the second synthodrone's right leg off before delivering a strong kick to its chest, knocking the automation to the floor. Rushing over to the controls, Ron's eyes widened as Drakken held a laser gun in his right hand that was aimed right at him, while his left hand was held over a large button that activated the Ultra Plasma Dis-Charger Ray.

"You're too late, buffoon! Once I press this button, the Ultra Plasma Dis-Charger Ray will be fired, and the entire South Pole will be melted!", Drakken mocked, laughing maniacally as he pressed the button.

However, once Drakken pushed the button, it didn't unleash the plasma based energy of destruction as he expected. Instead, the Ultra Plasma Dis-Charger Ray exploded, killing Drakken instantly as he was vaporized in the blinding explosion in a matter of mere moments. The force of the explosion sends Ron soaring back, crashing into Kim and Dr. Director, who were managing to match Shego in physical combat.

With an amused smirk, Shego looked upon the three heroes as they struggled to regain their composure, delighting in the fact that not only was her enemies down, but also that her employer finally was out of her life permanently. She always knew that one day or another he would mess up on one of his weapons and that it'd be the cause of his demise. She didn't mean to take pleasure in it, but she couldn't help but find the irony of the situation amusing.

"Well, I'll admit that it took longer than I expected, but I always knew that that's how Dr. D would eventually bite the dust.", Shego remarked in cold amusement.

Ron, Shego, and Dr. Director stood back up to their feet, once again getting to their individual fighting stances. Shego couldn't resist a chance to take out some aggression on the three heroes, if only to amuse herself before she would make her escape, thus leaving the heroes with a bittersweet victory. Keeping her hands ignited in emerald green plasma, Shego got into her fighting stance once again, ready to inflict serious harm upon the three individuals who have hunted her for most of her villainous career.

"Now this makes it almost even... almost.", Shego sneered confidently, glaring at her three opponents.

"A little bit too over confident, aren't we, Shego?", Kim responded with a smirk.

_Warning! Self-Destruction in T-Minus one minute and counting!_

It would seem as if fate had other plans, for the announcement of that alarm instantly caused Shego to extinguish the plasma that encased her hands, her response to the redhead's remark fading from her lips. It would seem that not only did the explosion of the Ultra Plasma Dis-Charger Ray kill Dr. Drakken and turned the villainous madman to ash, but it also activated the lair defense systems self-destruction, which meant that they were all going to have to get out of the lair quickly! Without another thought, Shego raced off towards the section of the lair that contained the Hovercraft, which Shego always kept close by in cases such as this.

"See ya later, losers! I've got places to go!", Shego shouted back to the heroes as she continued racing for the part of the lair that contained the Hovercraft.

Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director quickly made their exit from the base, running at their most accelerated speed, clearing the base in just enough time. They watched as Shego soared off into the distance in the Hovercraft, her exit from the base just seconds before an explosion of vast proportions consumed it in flames, causing the heroes to temporarily shield their eyes. Once the explosions subsided, the three heroes looked off to the direction that Shego escaped, knowing that the villainess had escaped their grasp once again.

"Well, it looks like Shego got away again, KP.", Ron stated dryly.

"Yeah, she got away this time, Ron. This time.", Kim responded, clenching her gloved hands into fists.

"Not quite, Kimberly.", Dr. Director remarked, a smirk appearing on her features.

"What do you mean, Ms. Director?", Kim asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at her mentor.

"Just in case either Drakken or Shego would escape, I've deployed two F-22 Raptors to stand by until they would be needed.", Dr. Director replied, allowing a smile to grace her features.

"Oh, yeah! Boo-yah! Smart move, Ms. Director!", Ron shouted in celebration.

"Boo-yah!", Rufus squeaked as he popped out of Ron's left pants pocket, wearing a miniature blue coat that matched his owner's own.

Shego soared off into the distance, sitting comfortably in the pilot's seat of the Hovercraft, her hands firmly grasped on the controls as she steered the aircraft smoothly along the skyline. She was seemingly unaware of the two F-22 Raptor aircraft fighters that approached from the sides, or at least until her sensors picked up on the two jets, causing Shego to let out a snarl of rage. Just when she thought she was in the clear, Global Justice just had to complicate matters for her.

"Figures that Betty would have a back-up plan.", Shego muttered to herself, pressing a few buttons along the controls, which increased the speed of her aircraft.

She moved her Hovercraft swiftly, trying to lose her pursuers by any means necessary, using all of her experience to try to escape from the military based aircrafts. Moving through the arctic clouds at supersonic speeds, Shego piloted the Hovercraft with a agility and grace that few pilots could ever hope to match, managing to gain a slight distance away from her pursuers. Noticing that their target was getting away, the two pilots locked on to the Hovercraft, each F-22 Raptor firing a missile that was locked onto Shego's Hovercraft.

Shego avoided the two missiles, using her talented piloted techniques to cause the missiles to strike one another, exploding harmlessly as she continued her escape. Shego began to increase her Hovercraft's distance from the two F-22 Raptors, a victorious smirk appearing across her features as she began gaining further distance from her pursuers. Unknown to Shego, one of the pilots managed to get a lock-on for another missile attack, launching the explosive weapon with the intent of crippling their intended target. Just when Shego finally lost the two F-22 Raptors, the missile exploded against her Hovercraft, crippling it and sending it spiraling down towards the earth below!

"Damn it! Nothing is ever easy!", Shego cursed, getting out of the pilot's seat and grabbing a parachute.

Shego strapped the parachute to her back, opening the door and peering out of the Hovercraft as it continued its slow descent, flames consuming a good portion of the aircraft. Without so much as a second thought, Shego leaps out of the Hovercraft, her eyes looking towards the earth below to notice that she was descending towards a vast jungle. At first Shego thought she was hallucinating, for why would a jungle be located in the middle of Antarctica?

Before she could register more thought to this strange setting, her Hovercraft exploded no more than possibly one thousand feet above her, raining debris down upon the land far below. Just when Shego pulled the cord that caused her parachute to flow free, a piece of metal from her demolished hovercraft fell from the sky and violently struck her skull, its impact leaving a large gash upon her forehead as her vision began to blur as she faded into unconsciousness. Shego's form began to slowly descend to the jungles below, but her presence and the explosion of her Hovercraft did not go unnoticed.

Far away, looking out over the jungles of the Savage Land, Skaar noticed the aircraft that had exploded. But it wasn't the aircraft that caught the Son of Hulk's attention, for it was instead the parachute and the person it was attached to that caught his immediate attention. With his curiosity intrigued, Skaar leaped off in the direction of the jungle where the parachute descended, knowing that he would soon be there within a few great leaps. Despite his curiosity, Skaar also had to make sure that this person, whoever it may be, wasn't going to be a threat to his adopted home.

This was the Savage Land, where Skaar is the undisputed king, and the strongest one there is! If any force or being dared to threaten these jungles and their inhabitants, they were going to have to deal with one savage powerhouse. Little did Skaar know that this individual, this deadly femme fatale, would eventually bring out unexpected emotions from the otherwise savage son of Hulk and Caiera.

**Author's Notes**

**I've been planning to write a story focusing on Skaar, for he truly is one of my favorite Marvel characters, right up there with the Hulk at my #1 spot. He's just got so much power and potential in him. I mean, his past alone makes him a very intriguing being, for how many beings were born in molten fire and raised by monsters? It only made sense that I would eventually write a story involving Skaar. By the way, I suggest that all of you readers check out Skaar: King of the Savage Land, for its a great comic mini-series. It definitely gave me inspiration, as did almost every comic that features Skaar as one of the main characters.**

**So expect more chapters soon!**

**Until then... see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 1: Savage Savior

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter One- Savage Savior**

**Antarctica- The Savage Land**

Suspended twenty feet off the ground, her parachute entangled in the branches of the trees, Shego remained in her unconscious state. The large gash across her forehead slowly seeped blood, its alluring scent descending through the surrounding jungles of the Savage Land, attracting the attention of some of the Savage Land's largest predators that lurked nearby. Out of the dense foliage of the jungle stepped a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex, its massive tooth filled maw dripping with saliva as its eyes searched for the source of the alluring scent of fresh blood, its eyes finding and settling on Shego's form as she continued to hang from the tress by her entangled parachute.

With a low growl, the Tyrannosaurus Rex slowly stalked towards Shego's unconscious form, eager to devour this tasty outsider in one powerful bite of its massive jaws! Before the T-Rex could get within the last ten feet to deliver the final crushing bite, Skaar bursted from the jungle, striking the massive carnivore with such force that it sends the massive beast crashing to the ground with devastating impact! Blood spilling from its nostrils and its mouth, the Tyrannosaurus Rex lays on the ground, completely stunned from the powerful blow that it received from Skaar's powerful right fist.

Skaar stood beside the fallen dinosaur, his green eyes filled with savage primal fury, a rage not unlike his father's own coursing through his veins. Briefly, Skaar gazed up at the unconscious individual that hanged in the trees, discovering that it was a woman with pale green skin. Skaar soon returned his attention back to the fallen dinosaur, only to see another Tyrannosaurus Rex burst from the jungle, roaring with primal bloodlust as it charged towards Skaar and the female suspended in the trees. Thinking fast, Skaar grasps the fallen T-Rex by the tail and proceeds to effortlessly launch the twelve ton carnivorous dinosaur through the air, sending it smashing against the second charging Tyrannosaurus Rex!

The two monstrous beasts crash to the earth with thunderous impact, each of them struggling to rise back up to their feet, their immense weight and battered bodies making the task quite difficult. Skaar stood mighty and strong, remaining in his fighting stance as he removed his massive Sakaarian Oldstrong Forged Sword from its holder that was strapped between his shoulders, unleashing a powerful roar of savage fury! Finally rising back up to their normal stance, the two Tyrannosaurs each unleash a deep powerful roar, challenging the Son of Hulk for the prize that is Shego's unconscious form. Without hesitation, the two carnivorous dinosaurs race towards Skaar, their combined mass making the very earth tremble with each thunderous footstep.

Rushing forward with incredible speed, his massive Sakaarian Sword gripped tightly within his gigantic right hand, Skaar lunges fearlessly at his two massive saurian foes! Avoiding the jaws of the first T-Rex, Skaar swings his massive blade and cuts off the left leg of the Tyrannosaur, the blade slicing through flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter! The crippled Tyrannosaur crashes to the earth, its horrific cries of agony echoing throughout the jungles of the Savage Land as it attempted to rise back up to its feet in a futile gesture. With one of his monstrous foes crippled, Skaar leaps high into the air with his massive Sakaarian blade raised to strike as the second T-Rex lunges at him with its huge jaws.

Leaping high into the air, Skaar smashes down on the Tyrannosaur's head, impaling his massive Sakaarian Oldstrong Forged Sword through the beast's skull, driving the monster into the earth and killing it instantly! With a brutal twist, Skaar pulled his blade out of the dead T-Rex's skull, turning and focusing his eyes on the crippled T-Rex as it roared in pain and fury as it tried to get back up to its feet. Menacingly, Skaar slowly walked over to the crippled Tyrannosaurus Rex, his eyes looking upon the place where its left leg was sliced off earlier with his mighty blade.

With a small hint of remorse, Skaar raised his massive blade once more before impaling it straight through the crippled saurian's heart, ending its existence in the quickest way possible. Ripping his blade out of the dead T-Rex, Skaar proceeded to wipe the blood off of his weapon, his eyes looking upon the death and carnage that he had wrought. The sight of blood and death did little to disturb the Son of Hulk, for there wasn't a thing that Skaar did today that he didn't do every single day on his homeworld of Sakaar. Even here in the Savage Land, Skaar had not forgotten the way things are and always will be, for only the strong would survive to live another day.

Shifting his gaze away from the dead saurians, Skaar once again looked up to the woman, who was still unconscious as she hung in the trees by her entangled parachute. In a blink of an eye, Skaar leaps up and cuts the ropes of the entangled parachute, thus causing Shego to plummet to the forest floor below. Before Shego could crash to the grassy ground, Skaar catches her in his arms just seconds before he placed his sword back in its holder. Landing on the forest floor, Skaar began to focus on the woman that he held within his massive arms, his eyes examining every detail of her features.

Her skin was a pale green in color, while her long hair was a raven black in color, much like his own. Her strong lithe and slightly muscular feminine body was covered by a green and black jumpsuit, which seemed to make her already unique appearance stand out, even to someone like Skaar. When examining her closer, Skaar instantly noticed the large gash across her forehead, which still slowly yet profusely spilled blood.

Despite his contempt for this unknown woman, Skaar knew that the wound had to be cleaned and healed before infection could be allowed to set in, because it was highly unlikely that she had a powerful healing factor like his own. Not to mention the fact that it wasn't safe for her to be alone in her condition, considering that there is numerous other predators that lurked in the deep jungles of the Savage Land. Against his own wishes, Skaar firmly holds Shego in his arms, his legs tensing up for the incredible leap that he was about to perform.

With a brief running start, Skaar leaped off into the distance, his great leg muscles propelling him through the air with the greatest of ease. Within just a few great leaps, Skaar arrived to his point of destination, landing in a crouch as he smashed his feet into the earth. The location of Skaar's destination was that of a small waterfall, which spread out into numerous streams and creeks through this portion of the jungle, bringing life to many animals and rare plants that resided only in this location within the Savage Land. It was a peaceful place, where predators rarely ventured, which is the reason why Skaar brought Shego here.

Despite himself, Skaar couldn't help but be intrigued by this attractive woman, but as to why he felt this way about her, he couldn't really be certain. It didn't matter at this point of time, and to be honest, Skaar really didn't care because all he wanted to do was to tend to this woman's head injury and leave it at that. Still, as much as he would like to deny it, Skaar was curious about this beautiful woman and why she was here in the Savage Land.

Walking over to one of the many streams, Skaar gently kneels down and props Shego against a large boulder, making sure that she was placed comfortably against the solid chunk of stone as her head temporarily rested on it like a pillow while her body rested on the grassy earth. Grabbing a soft fuzzy leaf and ripping it from its stem, Skaar proceeded to dip the leaf in the cool waters of the stream, allowing the leaf to absorb the refreshing liquid before drawing it back out of the stream. Kneeling down to the ground, Skaar proceeds to gently wrap his right arm around Shego's form in a gentle embrace, holding her upright and close to his muscular form. Using the damp soft leaf that he held in his left hand, Skaar begins to clean Shego's head wound, gently removing dried blood and dirt with each gentle caress. After cleaning the large gash across Shego's forehead, Skaar discarded the soaked leaf that was now stained with blood, his eyes focusing on Shego's face.

Unconsciously, Skaar reached down and caressed Shego's face with his left hand before stroking his giant fingers through her long black hair, causing Shego to let out a low moan as she remained unconscious. Returning his attention back to the large cut on Shego's forehead, Skaar began to summon the Old Power to his left hand, causing it to glow with the azure-white energy. While it is true that the Old Power rivals or is equal to that of the Power Cosmic wielded by Galactus and his heralds, and that like the Power Cosmic, it is both capable of destroying life and saving it.

Among the many limitless abilities that came with possessing the Old Power, healing is one of the many abilities that the energy can accomplish, for even if you're moments from death or mortally wounded, the incredible healing powers of the Old Power can save you from death's grasp! Placing his index and middle finger of his glowing hand on the large cut, Skaar began healing Shego's wound with his Old Power, the energies quickly and painlessly healing the large gash until nothing remained of the injury. Removing his fingers from Shego's forehead, Skaar began gently running his left hand through her long dark mane before gently caressing her pale green face with his gigantic fingers once again, but why he was doing this he could not understand.

Could it be instinct, or maybe that he somehow cared for this unknown woman, or could it be that he possibly sensed something about her that he could connect with on some level? Whatever the reason, Skaar held Shego in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, his jungle green hued eyes staring down into the face of this beautiful stranger who arrived unexpectedly to the Savage Land. It wasn't long before Shego began to stir in Skaar's arms, slowly awakening from her forced slumber and regaining consciousness, seemingly unaware of where she was or what happened to her.

She remembered the confrontation with Kim & Dr. Director, the self destruction of the lair and her escape by hovercraft, and her escaping from the two Global Justice F-22 Raptors. Then her thoughts recalled of how her Hovercraft was struck by one of the missiles, which caused her to quickly grab a parachute and abandon the plummeting aircraft. However, the last thing she remembered was a vast jungle, followed by a painful blow to her skull, and then nothing but darkness afterwards. Slowly, Shego began to open her eyes, unaware of the being that held her and watched intently.

"Whoa... what hit me?", Shego muttered to herself, rubbing the side of her skull with her right hand as she awaited for her vision to improve.

When her vision became clear, the first thing she noticed, other than the fact that someone was holding her in a protective embrace, was that she was surrounded by dense jungle foliage. She still had no idea how a tropical jungle could exist in the Antarctic, but at this point of time she really didn't care, because something else had caught her immediate attention. When Shego turned her head to look away from the jungle, her eyes came to rest one inhumanly gigantic and muscular chest, its color similar to that of the jungle itself. Shego's eyes became wide as she slowly continued to raise her gaze, her eyes taking in all the details until she finally looked up into the face of her savior, his jungle green eyes locking on to her own emerald green irises.

With a startled shout, Shego ignited her hands in fiery green plasma and delivered a violent left cross to Skaar's face, causing him to drop her to the ground with a thud as he rose back up to his tallest stature. Shego quickly got to her feet, her eyes never leaving the green skinned giant that stood before her, who appeared to be more surprised by Shego's hit than actually harmed. In truth, her left fist felt like it smashed against a titanium steel wall, but then again she never realized whom she was up against at this point of time. Shego backed herself up against a nearby tree, bracing herself against it as she watched as the giant continued to stare at her, his appearance and intimidating size unlike anyone or anything she had ever encounter before.

"S-Stay back! Don't come any closer, unless you want your face ripped off! I mean it!", Shego threatened, keeping her hands ignited in fiery plasma.

Despite her warning, Skaar slowly walked towards Shego, not intimidated in the least by her plasma encased hands or her threatening glare. Shego found herself backing up until she was bracing herself against the tree, her emerald eyes ever watchful as she kept them on Skaar, who continued to advance towards her without the slightest hint of hesitation or fear. It should be taken in to consideration that Shego was not a small woman, for she easily stood an impressive five foot eleven in height and had a very strong athletic build, but even she was considered small in comparison to Skaar's imposing seven foot nine height and incredible weight, which easily tipped the scales at over a thousand pounds of muscle and bone. Finally, Skaar was less than two feet away from Shego, his eyes never leaving her form.

"Get back!", Shego hissed, lunging at Skaar with a right plasma encased fist.

Skaar easily catches Shego's plasma encased fist with his left hand, seemingly unaffected by the fiery green flames that licked his flesh. Shego could only stare in a mixture of shock and awe, not just by the fact that Skaar was unfazed by her fiery emerald plasma, but also how powerful and majestic his presence was to her. Skaar began to closely investigate her plasma encased hand, his grip remaining firm as he summoned some of his Old Power, causing his left hand to glow with the azure-white energy. Shego watched on in amazement as the two separate energies began to fuse together, Shego's emerald green plasma combining with Skaar's blue-white Old Power.

Skaar released his grip on Shego's hand, but neither of their hands seperated, instead their hands rested against one another's. Shego could only look at Skaar's massive hand as her own hand rested against it, its size so small and fragile compared to his massive paw, both still lit with their own energies that had fused together as one. Looking away from their connecting hands, Shego noticed that Skaar was gazing at her with emotionless expression, yet she could all most see something hidden in those jungle green eyes of his. Before she could get lost in his eyes, Shego looked away just as she slowly withdrew her hand from touching Skaar's, extinguishing her plasma as she did so.

Shego returned her gaze back to Skaar, watching breathlessly as he leaned in closer, his face inches away from her own as their eyes locked. It was then that Shego took notice of his long dark hair that went past his shoulders, which also caused her to notice the massive black tribal tattoos that marked him from his right shoulder down to his upper arm. She then began to focus on his facial features, which were appealing to her on some level, and then there was his attractive jungle green eyes. She could stare into them for an eternity, getting lost in their vast alluring gaze, which she found herself having trouble breaking free of at this particular moment. Feeling blood rushing up to her face and coloring her pale cheeks, Shego manages to tear her gaze away from Skaar's own, though not without some difficulty.

_Oh, this is just perfect! I mean, I've heard of women having Tarzan fantasies, but never would I have guessed that it would happen to me! As if crashing into a jungle in the middle of a frozen wasteland isn't enough! Now I'm face-to-face with an eight foot tall green skinned giant wearing a loincloth, not really sure where I am, and on top of it all I'm almost drooling over him! What's wrong with me? Shego questioned herself mentally, returning her gaze to focus on Skaar, whose face was just mere inches from her own._

"Okay... this is awkward. Umm... me Shego. And you are?", Shego greeted sheepishly, an awkward smile briefly gracing her features.

Skaar merely raised a confused eyebrow in response to Shego's unusual behavior, not really quite sure why she was acting in such a strange manner. Shego let out a heavy sigh as she massaged the bridge of her nose before running her hands through her long dark hair. This was definitely not how she was planning on celebrating her last day working for Drakken, that much was for sure, for the last thing she expected was to land in a hidden jungle and meet the Son of Hulk.

"Why do I even bother? I mean, here I am, stuck in the middle of some hidden jungle in the Antarctic, talking to a eight foot tall Tarzan! You probably don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?", Shego remarked, not really expecting an answer from her gigantic friend.

"Shows what you know, pale green-skin.", Skaar responded, causing Shego's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"AAAHHH!", Shego screamed, bracing herself tightly against the tree once again.

"My name is Skaar.", Skaar informed, keeping his eyes on Shego.

"Y-You can talk? You can actually understand me?", Shego questioned, relaxing ever so slightly.

"You catch on quick, don't you, Shego?", Skaar answered in a sarcastic tone of voice, walking about a dozen feet away to allow Shego some space.

"Wait! Did you just use sarcasm against me? Never mind! What's your name again?", Shego asked, walking away from the tree and approaching the giant that stood before her.

"I am Skaar. Son of Hulk & Caiera the Oldstrong.", Skaar stated once again.

Shego looked at the green giant that stood right in front of her, her eyes examining every feature of his unique muscular physique. It was a few moments later that she recalled reading an article in a newspaper some time ago about the Son of Hulk, who was born in fire and survived on the alien planet of Sakaar fighting monsters. In all honesty, the article intrigued her on some level, but other than the little bit of information that she read in that newspaper, she knew very little about Skaar. She also remembered when Skaar's father, the Hulk, returned from Sakaar and waged war against the planet... nearly destroying it in the process! But other than those few facts, she didn't know much about Skaar.

"Okay... that explains a lot. Well, at least it explains why you're huge and have green skin. I gotta admit, I never thought that I would ever run into you in a million years.", Shego remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never expected to meet you either.", Skaar responded dryly.

"So... where am I? What is this place?", Shego questioned, briefly looking around at her surroundings before returning her gaze back to Skaar.

"The Savage Land.", Skaar answered.

"Ooh! The Savage Land, eh? Nice name. By the way, thanks so much for being so informative.", Shego replied in her usual sarcastic tone of voice.

"Hmp. Why I even bothered to save your life, I'll never know.", Skaar remarked, turning and beginning to walk away from Shego.

"What? Wait! You saved my life?", Shego asked increduously, causing Skaar to stop dead in his tracks and turn to look her directly in the eyes.

"Yes, I did. I also healed the wound on your forehead.", Skaar answered, taking Shego by surprise.

It was at that moment that Shego reached up and rubbed her forehead with her right hand, discovering that not only was there no pain, but also that there was no evidence of the injury. She couldn't believe that it was even possible, but somehow the gash and the pain was no longer evident, not even a scar or a mark to be felt or seen! She brought her right hand down, looking at it briefly in complete shock before adverting her gaze back up to Skaar. She couldn't believe that Skaar, Son of the Hulk, a being that she would have described earlier as nothing more than a savage monster, actually saved her life and healed her injury. Throughout all of her life, nobody has ever cared for Shego nor protected her from harm, not that she needed any to begin with, but for some reason she felt touched by Skaar's actions.

"But how?", Shego asked, unable to understand how it was even possible for Skaar to heal her injury so quickly.

"I used the Old Power.", Skaar answered calmly.

"Oh... thanks. Thank you. Nobody has ever done something like that for me. I... I really appreciate it. Really, I do. So... umm... thanks, Skaar.", Shego responded in an uneasy, yet sincere tone of voice.

"Save it for someone who cares. You only see me as a monster... nothing more, nothing less. Just like the rest of the puny humans.", Skaar growled, harshly brushing aside Shego's gratitude as he turned his back towards her and began walking away.

Despite every feeling in her body telling her to lash out and attack Skaar for his cold and ungrateful remark, Shego managed to keep herself calm for the time being, if only because Skaar saved her life and healed her injury. The very least she could do to repay him was to tolerate his harsh words, for if it would have been anyone else, they would be beaten within an inch of their life! It was then that a thought occurred to Shego, a bit of understanding of why he was acting this way towards her and her gratitude. All of his life, whether it was on Sakaar or Earth, Skaar was treated as nothing more than a savage monster by the civilized world and those who didn't know him. It gave Shego an idea of how she could approach the subject, without incurring the wrath of the Son of Hulk or causing her to lose her own temper.

"And here I thought I was the moody one.", Shego muttered under her breath.

"Say that again.", Skaar demanded, turning to gaze at Shego as he approached her, stopping just ten feet away from where she stood.

"I don't see you as a monster.", Shego stated with unyielding determination.

"Then what do you see me as?", Skaar questioned, taking another step closer to the female mercenary.

"I don't know, but I know you're not a monster. That much I am certain of.", Shego answered, a confident smirk gracing her features.

"What makes you so sure, Shego?", Skaar challenged, approaching even closer to Shego until he was only a foot away, his towering form looming over her.

"Because if you were a monster, you wouldn't have saved me and healed the cut on my forehead. In other words, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Skaar.", Shego responded, not backing down an inch to the savage Son of Hulk.

Leaning his face down close to Shego's own, Skaar stared into her jade irises, testing to see if anything she said was deceitful or insincere in any way. One of the many unique abilities that Skaar possessed was the ability to know when people were lying, though whether this ability came from the Old Power or his natural instincts, it could only speculated upon by most and only truly known by Skaar himself. Skaar continued to stare into Shego's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until finally the savage son of Hulk and Caiera let out a low growl and stepped back from the female mercenary.

"Whatever.", Skaar growled, turning and walking away from Shego.

"Hey! Wait for me, Tarzan!", Shego shouted, racing off to follow the Son of Hulk.

Shego had to move quick to catch up to Skaar, who moved effortlessly through the dense jungle foliage. Eventually, she managed to catch up to her savage savior, who didn't seem to notice or care about her presence in the very least. It was like he was trying to ignore her, which was something that Shego wasn't going to tolerate. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was an awkward silence, so she knew then that she had to at least start some kind of conversation with Skaar, if only because she had nothing better to do and that she was slightly curious about him. There was just something about Skaar that intrigued her on some level or another, though she couldn't really understand why.

"You know, you sure do have a funny way of accepting graditude from someone whose life you just saved.", Shego remarked, walking beside Skaar, who didn't even bother to glance at her.

"I should have let the dinosaurs eat you.", Skaar responded, a low growl of annoyance escaping his throat.

"Yeah, but you didn't. Which only proves my point.", Shego replied confidently as she continued to walk beside her savage protector.

"Believe what you want, but it doesn't change anything. I don't know you... and you don't know me. And I sure as hell don't trust you.", Skaar snarled in response, stopping to glare at Shego as he briefly narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it that so? Glad that we can come to some understanding, because I don't trust you either. I mean, for all I know, you just saved me so that you could have the pleasure of taking me out yourself!", Shego challenged, clenching her hands into fists as she stared defiantly up into Skaar's face.

"Trust me, Shego. If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead. I wouldn't have saved you, if I didn't want you to remain alive in the first place. Besides, it would have been too easy anyways, and just so you know, I don't kill unless I have a good reason.", Skaar informed, an amused smirk briefly coming across his features.

"Okay, I believe you.", Shego obliged, resuming to walk beside Skaar as he became silent once again.

"So... why did you save me? Why are you protecting me?", Shego questioned, her curiosity intrigued.

"I have my reasons, which you will never know!", Skaar snarled, continuing to walk onward.

"Okay, it's personal. I can respect that. So do you mind telling me what we're doing or where we're going?", Shego demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked.

"It's going to be dark soon, so we'll have to camp in this area for tonight. Tomorrow, we begin making our way to a village, which is about a day or two's walk from here.", Skaar informed, once again not even bothering to glance at his female traveling companion.

"Sounds good to me.", Shego muttered to herself.

Night soon fell across the jungles of the Savage Land, the moon and stars that lit the dark heavens becoming the only source of light. Just as the last bit of sunlight faded, Skaar gathered several large chunks of wood sliced from several trees, which were destined to keep the fire going once it would be started. Shego was seated on the ground, watching as Skaar got the fire ready, until her patience began to wear thin. Right now, she was tired and cold, which meant that she wasn't going to wait another moment for Skaar to start a fire with a pair of sharp rocks.

"Let me help you with that.", Shego offered, igniting her right hand and throwing a ball of fiery green plasma into the circular rock formation that contained several large chunks of wood, instantly engulfing it in flames.

Extinguishing the plasma that encased her right hand, Shego began to get comfortable as the fire began radiating heat, soothing her body as she pulled a gigantic leaf over her form. It was at that moment that she stole a glance at Skaar, who was seated across from where she rested, his jungle green eyes staring at her as a look of what could only be curiosity graced his features. Shego allowed an amused smirk to grace her features, a mischievous feeling coursing through her mind and body as her curiosity became intrigued by the look in Skaar's eyes.

"If you stare at me any longer, I might get the impression that you like me, Skaar. Something on your mind?", Shego questioned, a teasing smirk gracing her visage.

"You going to tell me how you got your powers?", Skaar asked, not even bothering to respond to Shego's teasing remark.

"Only if you tell me more about yourself.", Shego offered evenly.

"Not gonna happen.", Skaar stated coldly, glancing away from Shego.

"If that's the way you want it. Can't say that I didn't try. See ya in the morning, Skaar.", Shego replied with a shrug of her shoulders before laying on the ground and closing her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Skaar let out a heavy sigh as his eyes once again settled on Shego, listening to her gentle breathing and soothing heartbeat, which seemed to have a calming affect on him. Skaar couldn't understand why he was still here, watching over her like some guardian angel, nor could he understand these feelings that he felt coursing through his body. What was it about Shego that made him feel this way? Why did he, Skaar, the savage son of Hulk and Caiera, care about Shego? These questions could only be answered in time, but for right now, Skaar gave one last glance at Shego's form before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Notes**

**Well, there is definitely some mistrust and maybe a bit of animosity between Skaar and Shego, eh? But is it all just a front to hide their true emotions? That's the question, isn't it? I plan on exploring this more in the coming chapters, which are sure to be very interesting to say the least. I have a lot planned for this story, so expect some very intriguing revelations, and some very cool characters in this story. So stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2: Prehistoric Inhabitants

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter Two- Prehistoric Inhabitants**

**The Savage Land**

The rising sun signaled the beginning of morning as the warm rays of light washed over everything that existed and resided within the Savage Land. All creatures, both great and small, awakened from their night of peaceful rest, once again eager to begin their day anew. It was also then that Skaar awakened from his slumber, his eyes quickly snapping open as he inhaled the fresh scent of morning, stretching briefly as he rose to his feet. He began scanning his surroundings until his eyes fell upon Shego's form, who was still resting in a peaceful sleep, barely making a sound as she inhaled and exhaled oxygen.

Resting on her side, Shego held the gigantic leaf that she used for a blanket tightly against her body, her appearance like that of an angel that fell from heaven. Skaar loomed over her, an annoyed growl escaping his throat as he kneeled down and briefly shook her shoulder with his right hand, attempting to awaken Shego from her sleep. But this tactic failed to awaken Shego, who remained peacefully asleep, mumbling something that Skaar didn't quite catch. His patience wearing thin, Skaar began to shake Shego more roughly, which once again failed to awaken the beautiful woman from her slumber.

"Five more minutes, Mom.", Shego mumbled in her sleep, brushing Skaar's hand from her shoulder as she turned to rest flat on her back.

Skaar let out a low, yet savage growl of frustration, clenching his hands into fists until he calmed his rage enough to attempt to awaken Shego once again. Several moments went by as Skaar thought of a way to wake Shego from her peaceful slumber, a sinister smirk slowly coming across his face as he came up with a very amusing idea, one that was sure to awaken Shego from her rest. Without even a second thought, Skaar scooped Shego's sleeping form up into his muscular arms before rising back up to his feet, leaning his head down close to her face to make sure that she wasn't about to wake up at a moments notice.

Much to his surprise, Shego's arms slowly wrapped around Skaar's neck, pulling with enough strength to cause Skaar's cheek to rest against her own. While it was apparent that Shego was still asleep, Skaar couldn't help but feel a little bit flustered by the attention he was receiving from the pale skinned beauty, a slight warmth radiating from his cheeks for reasons he couldn't understand. It was then that Skaar noticed the smile that graced Shego's sleeping features, much to his own confusion and equal curiosity.

"I love you, Mr. Cuddles.", Shego mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled close to Skaar's form, much to the Son of Hulk's chagrin.

"I hate you.", Skaar muttered, narrowing his eyes briefly as he looked at Shego's sleeping face.

It was then that Skaar began slowly walking towards his destination, making sure not to move too fast so as to not awaken Shego, because after being called "Mr. Cuddles", Skaar was in the mood for a little payback. It wasn't long before Skaar carried Shego to the place of his intended destination, which happened to be a stream that flowed through this section of the jungle, its depth no more than a foot. Just as Skaar was about to throw Shego into the stream, her sleeping form let out a low moan, which caused the Son of Hulk to stop dead in his tracks. Much to his surprise, Shego remained fast asleep as she cuddled closer to Skaar as her head rested against his vast muscular chest, releasing a sigh of pure bliss as she did so.

Glancing down towards Shego's face, Skaar couldn't help but feel hesitation for the actions that he was about to commit, for there was just something about Shego that caused these feelings to course through him. Why did he feel this way concerning her? What made her so different? Releasing a heavy sigh, Skaar continued to stare at Shego, marveling at her beauty as she slept so peacefully. Try as he might, Skaar couldn't shake these feelings nor the thoughts that entered his mind regarding Shego, who remained asleep in his arms. Just when Skaar was about to change his mind about, Shego unwittingly chosen the wrong time to say something that she truly didn't mean to say, which instantly caused Skaar to reconsider his actions.

"Skaar isn't my friend. He's a monster, just like his father.", Shego mumbled, though she honestly didn't mean what she said, but it still incurred the Son of Hulk's wrath.

"That's it!", Skaar exclaimed in a low snarl.

Without a second thought, Skaar tossed Shego's sleeping form into the cool waters of the stream, instantly disturbing her from her peaceful rest. Shego let out a scream of primal rage as her eyes glared savagely at Skaar, who stood motionlessly before her on the dry grassy land as an amused smile briefly graced his features. With most of her jumpsuit and body completely soaked with water, Shego angerly stood back up to her feet, igniting her hands with her fiery green plasma as she proceeded to menacingly approach Skaar. The heat from her plasma was so intense that it quickly began to dry her soaked jumpsuit, but it did nothing to calm her rage, which could only be equaled by Skaar's own savage rage. Stepping out of the waters of the stream and onto the land, Shego stopped directly in front of Skaar, who wasn't intimidated by her in the very least as he stood his ground firmly.

"What was that for?", Shego demanded at the top of her lungs, her emerald green eyes glaring defiantly into Skaar's own.

"That was for calling me a monster.", Skaar answered, narrowing his eyes at the female mercenary.

"What?", Shego asked, taken aback by Skaar's accusation, her expression changing from one of anger to that of confusion.

"In your sleep... you said I was a monster, that I wasn't your friend.", Skaar explained, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the female mercenary that stood before him.

Shego couldn't help but feel struck by Skaar's accusation, his words striking at the very core of her being, a feeling of guilt and regret entering her heart for the first time in many long years. She never felt this way regarding another human being or any living thing, but for some strange reason, she felt these feelings of guilt and sorrow towards what she said about Skaar, even though that she knew that she didn't mean it. True, there was a part of her that still wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp for throwing her in the stream, but the larger part of her emotional core wanted to reach out to him, to tell him that she didn't mean what she said while she was asleep.

Besides, it was the very least she could do after Skaar saved her life and healed her wound, which was something that few, if any at all, would do for a wanted deadly female mercenary. Extinguishing the fiery green plasma that encased her hands, Shego looked away from Skaar's rage filled eyes, noticing the hurt look that was hidden within his jungle green irises before returning her gaze to meet his own once again. She had to make him believe that those words that she spoke in her sleep were false, that they weren't her true feelings regarding him.

"Skaar, I... I didn't mean it.", Shego stated in a calm tone of voice.

"Why should I believe you?", Skaar challenged, keeping his narrowed jungle green eyes on the woman that stood before him.

"I didn't mean it, Skaar! You're not a monster!", Shego exclaimed, clenching her hands into fists.

There was a deep silence, which seemed to last for an eternity as the two green skinned beings stared at one another, neither willing to break eye contact with one another. Much to his surprise, Skaar sensed that Shego wasn't lying to him, for all that she said to him was actually truthful and sincere. Despite himself, Skaar couldn't help but admire Shego's defiance towards him, considering that his massive size and aggressive nature would send most beings running for their lives. However, Skaar once again managed to push aside his anger, knowing full well the price that his wrath caused him in the past.

"Whatever you say, Shego.", Skaar snorted, turning and slowly walking away from her.

As she watched Skaar walk away, Shego let out a low sad sigh before quickly catching up to the Son of Hulk, a small frown making its way onto her face. She couldn't understand why she felt this way regarding Skaar, nor could she understand why she even cared, because if it was anyone else she would either mock them or put them out of their misery. However, that was not the case regarding Skaar, for there was something about him, his attitude and his presence that caused Shego to react differently. Never had this happened to her before, which is why it only seemed to intrigue her curiosity even further. As Shego continued to walk beside Skaar, she noticed that the Prince of Sakaar seemed to be deep in thought, his jungle green orbs staring off into the distance.

"Skaar?", Shego asked calmly, surprisingly getting an immediate response from the Son of Hulk, who turned his head to gaze at her as his eyes locked onto her own.

"What is it, pale-skin?", Skaar demanded.

"I just want to say that... I... I'm sorry.", Shego responded, struggling to get the words out of her throat.

"Hmp. Like you care.", Skaar snorted, looking away as he resumed walking, unaware of the glare that Shego was giving him.

"Ya know, you don't have to act like a total jerk every time we have a discussion.", Shego remarked, her eyes still glaring up at Skaar's face.

"I'm sorry, were you talking? I wasn't listening.", Skaar retorted, a smirk gracing his features.

"Why do I even bother talking to you? I mean, I'm actually trying to make an effort here, and you just keep pushing me away!", Shego exclaimed, trying her best to keep her temper under control.

"I told you before, Shego. I don't know you, I don't trust you, and I'm not your friend. All I'm doing is making sure you get to the village alive. Nothing more, nothing less.", Skaar stated once again, not even bothering to glance at the female mercenary that walked beside him.

"Whoa! Stop right there, Skaar! I don't need to be protected by anyone! Because, if you haven't noticed, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself! Heck, if I really wanted to, I could probably find the village myself, even without your help!", Shego challenged, stepping directly in front of the Son of Hulk, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, I bet. Go ahead and get yourself lost, so I can have the pleasure of finding you and saving your hide.", Skaar scoffed.

"You don't think I can do it, do you? You think I need you? Well, I got news for you, Conan! I can find the village, I will find the village, and I'll do it without your help!", Shego declared, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Pfft. I give you about a minute before you come running back to me, screaming your head off about something trying to kill you. After all, this isn't one of your puny cities. This is the Savage Land, the most dangerous place on the planet. Where the strong survive... and the weak die.", Skaar responded in a cold tone of voice.

"Don't lecture me about danger, Skaar! I've fought heroes, villains, monsters, and two eight foot tall aliens! I think I can handle anything that this jungle can throw at me!", Shego hissed, poking her index finger against the Son of Hulk's chest.

"You wanna get killed? Fine! Now get out of my face... before I tear yours off!", Skaar snarled, narrowing his eyes as he stared into Shego's defiant emerald irises.

"If that's the way you want it, then that suits me just fine! See ya later, or better yet, hopefully never!", Shego yelled, marching off into the jungle as Skaar glared daggers at the female mercenary until he couldn't see her as she disappeared into the dense jungle foliage.

"Finally. I thought I'd never get rid of her.", Skaar muttered to himself, turning and walking in the opposite direction.

However, it was several seconds later that Skaar unexpectedly stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look in the direction that Shego took off. Skaar's expression changed from that of anger to one of concern and uncertainty, a strange feeling entering his heart, one that he never felt before in his life. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, nor could he determine why he felt that he should make sure that Shego would be safe. Releasing a heavy sigh, Skaar to sprint off in the direction where Shego wondered, his powerful legs propelling him through the dense jungles of the Savage Land.

_It's official. I've gone soft. Here I am, Skaar, Son of the Hulk and Caiera the Oldstrong, worrying about some woman that I don't even know and barely tolerate. What's become of me? I used to be the Killer of Killers, I've fought monsters, demons, gods, and now I'm worried about Shego? What is it about her? Why does she make me act this way? It doesn't matter... I'll give more thought to it later. Well, I might as well get this over with, because I've got a feeling that if I don't keep her safe, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Skaar mused to himself as he smashed through the incredibly dense jungle foliage._

While Skaar began his search for Shego, the aggressive pale skinned woman kept on moving forward, still fuming over her last verbal confrontation with the Son of Hulk. She couldn't even remember the last time she was so infuriated by another being other than Drakken or Kimmie, her blood boiling with rage as she marched through the dense jungle that surrounded her. She was quite amazed that she didn't lose her temper, and even more impressive was the fact that she didn't attack Skaar, something she wouldn't have thought twice about when regarding any other being on the planet. She couldn't understand what made Skaar so different, nor could she understand why he made her react in this sort of way.

_I should of blasted that smart-mouthed brute! I don't care if he is the Hulk's son! I should of bashed and burnt him down to the ground! But why didn't I? I mean, what makes him so different? I mean, yeah, Skaar saved my life and healed my cut, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't get what he deserves! Have I lost my mind or something? Shego wondered to herself, pushing past several different plants that were in her way._

"Stupid Skaar. Thinks that I can't take care of myself. Well, I'll show him! I'll find the village and prove that I don't need him!", Shego said to herself, her voice filled with determination.

"I mean, who does he think he is? Just because he's the Hulk's son, he thinks he can treat me like a damsel in distress? I don't think so! I don't need him, I don't need anyone! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself! Oh, he makes me so angry! If I ever do see Skaar again, I'm going to give him such a hit that he'll never know what hit him!", Shego fumed to herself, clenching her hands tightly into fists.

As Shego continued to advance further into the jungles of the Savage Land, she couldn't help but be distracted by all of the strange sounds and noises, some managing to unnerve her just a bit as she made quick glances in hopes of finding whatever made each sound. Not keeping her eyes focused to what's in front of her, Shego eventually smacked into something solid, causing her to regain her focus. However, what her eyes settled upon next made them grow wide with both fear and utter disbelief, for the thing that she bumped into was none other than a living dinosaur! Shego felt frozen in fear and awe as she looked upon the great beast, her mind unable to accept the fact that she was staring at a prehistoric monster, whose immense size made her appear to be nothing but an insect by comparrison!

But this wasn't just any dinosaur, for this beast was a gigantic carnivorous Tyrannosaur, whose flesh is as crimson as blood. It was the color of the beast's flesh and its ferocious attitude that earned him the name of Devil Dinosaur! The huge beast was apparently sleeping before Shego bumped into him, awakening the slumbering carnivore from its peaceful rest. Devil Dinosaur slowly rose to its tallest stature, his eyes looking down at Shego's small form, his nostrils inhaling her sweet scent as his massive tail slowly waved back and forth in a steady motion. While it was true that Devil Dinosaur is a carnivore, he never truly bothered with the likes of humans such as Shego, for the great saurian figured that they weren't worth devouring nor did they taste that good.

In fact, Devil Dinosaur was actually curious of Shego's presence, letting out a low growl of curiosity as he slightly opened his massive jaws to reveal his huge dagger-like teeth. Unfortunately, Shego took Devil Dinosaur's roar of curiosity as a sign that the saurian had thoughts of devouring her, which wasn't something that she was going to stick around long enough to happen! Without so much as a second thought, Shego unleashed a loud scream of pure terror, which echoed throughout the jungles of the Savage Land. Much to Devil Dinosaur's confusion and utter puzzlement, Shego continued to scream as she quickly turned and ran away, her legs propelling her through the jungles at a rate of speed that seemed almost impossible.

Looking off in the direction that Shego retreated, Devil Dinosaur couldn't help but let out a low growl growl of confusion, seemingly unaware of his simian friend's approach. Quickly rushing to Devil Dinosaur's side, the ape-like humanoid known as Moon-Boy began talkig to his gigantic crimson friend in his primal language. It was well known that Devil Dinosaur was much more intelligent than any normal saurian, for the crimson beast was actually near human-level intellect, which made his partnership with the small ape-like Moon-Boy that much easier. It allowed the two different beings to communicate with one another, even to the point that they actually understood one another perfectly. With a low growl, Devil Dinosaur pointed his snout in the direction that Shego took off, his massive legs slowly advancing in that direction as Moon-Boy followed close behind.

Shego continued to run for her life, not even daring to look back as her athletic legs propelled her faster than ever before, rushing through foliage with relative ease. It was at this moment that Shego regretted walking away from Skaar, for she had to admit that the Son of Hulk was an excellent protector, and right now she could really use him! As she ran, her emerald eyes scanned the surrounding jungles, hoping that Skaar would be close by. She would never admit it to anyone, but for the first time in her life, Shego was actually afraid. She was stranded in a strange land, populated by dinosaurs and other unknown dangers, and the only person that could provide her with safety was nowhere to be seen.

"Skaar! Skaar! SKAAR!", Shego shouted again and again as she continued to race through the jungle.

Once again, Shego crashed into something solid, the immense force of her impact sending her crashing to the grassy earth with a thud. Looking up from her seated position on the ground, Shego's eyes locked upon the towering form of the being that she had been crying out for, the mighty Gamma-Oldstrong hybrid known as Skaar. The Son of Hulk looked down upon Shego, his jungle green eyes locking on to her own emerald hued irises, just as an amused taunting smirk graced his features. Despite the situation, Shego couldn't help but feel humiliated by her actions, not to mention appearing like a damsel in distress in front of Skaar, which only added to the humiliation. She really hated to appear weak or vunerable in front of anyone, but to her, doing it in front of Skaar was even worse.

"I knew you'd be back. Good thing for you that I stayed close by. You know, you scream pretty loud for someone who claims to be fearless.", Skaar remarked, his tone amused and teasing.

"Yeah, whatever! Just kill the big monster!", Shego shouted, rising quickly to her feet and taking a stance beside Skaar.

"What are you talking about?", Skaar questioned in a bored tone of voice.

"Big dinosaur with big teeth! That's what I'm talking about!", Shego exclaimed, causing Skaar to briefly roll his eyes.

"I told you that dinosaurs exist in the Savage Land.", Skaar responded, removing his massive Oldstrong Forged Sword from its holder and gripping it by the handle tightly within his right hand.

"I thought you were joking! How was I supposed to know that dinosaurs still exist here!", Shego exclaimed in protest to Skaar's remark.

"This coming from a woman whose bright idea was to wonder the jungle alone and try to find the village by herself?", Skaar retorted with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm willing to admit that it wasn't the wisest choice, okay? I'm sorry! Now do your thing and smash!", Shego responded, the sound of thunderous footsteps approaching.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me, Shego!", Skaar scorned, getting ready to fight.

Slowly walking out of the jungle, knocking down trees with relative ease, appeared the gigantic crimson skinned Tyrannosaur known as Devil Dinosaur. Walking beside the giant saurian was his partner in crime, the ape-like humanoid known as Moon-Boy, who was chattering up a storm until his eyes settled on Skaar and Shego. Upon seeing his two familiar allies, Skaar let out an annoyed groan as he placed his sword back into its holder, his green eyes staring down accusingly at Shego. Skaar managed to suppress a groan of annoyance, his eyes glancing from Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy to Shego, his mind easily guessing what actually happened.

"What are you doing?", Shego demanded in a mixture of outrage and confusion.

"Nothing.", Skaar replied calmly.

"Nothing? Are you kidding me? There's a big red T-Rex standing fifty feet away from us and you're not gonna do anything?", Shego shouted incredulously.

"No, because I know them, that's why! It seems you've already met Devil Dinosaur. That little furball there is his traveling companion Moon-Boy.", Skaar informed, pointing at the small ape-like creature.

"So... they're not dangerous?", Shego asked, watching as the ape-like creature chattered with the giant red saurian.

"Nope. That is unless you give them a reason to think otherwise.", Skaar replied.

"You mean he isn't going to eat me?", Shego asked as she pointed at Devil Dinosaur, keeping her eyes focused on the towering saurian as it approached even closer.

"Trust me, Devil Dinosaur wouldn't even use you to pick his teeth, let alone eat you.", Skaar assured as Devil Dinosaur lowered himself closer to the ground.

The gigantic crimson Tyrannosaur slowly lowered his muzzle close to Shego, who backed away ever so slightly as Devil Dinosaur sniffed her scent, his large eyes staring curiously at the pale skinned female mercenary. Without any warning, Devil Dinosaur began gently nudging Shego with his muzzle, a low rumbling purr escaping the carnivore's throat. Surprised by the Tyrannosaur's actions, Shego slowly reached out and touched Devil Dinosaur's snout with her right hand, a smile eventually crossing her features as she gently caressed the dinosaur's scaly hide.

A light chuckle escaped Shego's throat as Devil Dinosaur's purring became a little louder, the giant crimson Tyrannosaur enjoying the soothing touch of this female stranger to the Savage Land. Usually, Devil Dinosaur was extremely territorial towards outsiders, but for some strange reason, the massive Tyrannosaur didn't feel this way towards Shego. Shego couldn't help but feel a little foolish for her earlier actions, but then again, how was she supposed to know that a red Tyrannosaurus Rex was actually friendly?

"Well, at least you made one friend.", Skaar remarked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Call me crazy, but he reminds me of my cat that I grew up with when I was little.", Shego replied, continuing to caress Devil Dinosaur's snout with her gloved right hand.

"Mr. Cuddles?", Skaar questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but how did you know?", Shego asked in reply.

"You called me that when you were sleeping.", Skaar informed with an angry frown.

"Oh, heh. Sorry about that.", Shego responded sheepishly, a light blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"Whatever. Now let's get moving! If we keep it up, we'll get to the village by tomorrow.", Skaar informed, turning and walking away.

"Hey! Wait for me, Skaar!", Shego shouted, running off to catch up with the Son of Hulk.

Devil Dinosaur watched as Shego departed with Skaar, letting out a low rumble as he looked at Moon-Boy, who only stared in confusion at his saurian companion. It didn't take either of the two to make a decision, which was to follow both Skaar and Shego to wherever they were going. They soon both caught up with Skaar and Shego, who were now wading across a vast grassy plain, an opening in the otherwise dense jungles of the Savage Land. Shego couldn't help but glance back over her shoulder, discovering that Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy were following them on their journey, the little ape-like humanoid riding atop the crimson saurian's back, not unlike how a cowboy would be seated atop a horse. Shego couldn't help but let out a light chuckle of amusement, much to the chagrin of Skaar, who let out an a low growl of annoyance.

"Don't look now, Skaar, but I think we have company.", Shego remarked, causing the Son of Hulk to send a brief glance over his shoulder towards Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy.

"Great. First you, now them.", Skaar scowled, a small bit of anger creeping into his voice.

"Are you always in such a good mood?", Shego asked in a sarcastic tone of voice, a teasing smirk crossing her features.

"Shut up.", Skaar growled in response to Shego's sarcastic remark, both of them seemingly unaware of Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy, who were watching their interaction with an intrigued interest.

"Yes, Devil, I know. It would appear that Skaar has finally found his mate. It's a wonderful happening. We must share this with the others once we reach the village.", Moon-Boy said to Devil Dinosaur in his primal language, causing the saurian to rumble in agreement with his ape-like companion.

Shego glanced back to see Moon-Boy chattering to Devil Dinosaur, who appeared to be able to understand the little primate, even though she couldn't make out a word of the conversation. In her twenty-four years of life, Shego had seen many unusual things, but never would she had thought that she would see a living crimson skinned Tyrannosaurus Rex and a primitive ape-like creature having a conversation. But then again, she never expected to meet Skaar, which was just as big of a surprise if you asked her. It only went on to prove that life, and the paths that it would take you to, were mysterious and full of surprises. Shego had so many questions on her mind, most regarding the Savage Land and those who lived here, but her main curiosity was towards that of her savage protector... Skaar, Son of Hulk.

Despite the uncanny relationship that they shared and how they were brought together, Shego couldn't help but wonder why Skaar acted this way towards her, and what he endured through his life to make him so hostile. After all, she still knew very little about the infamous Son of Hulk, other than a few facts that she read about him once in a newspaper. It could be said that for the first time in her life, Shego was actually curious about another being, one who was an outcast much like herself in many perspectives.

They were both bad tempered, had green skin, and possessed unique powers that very few could ever hope to inherit. But what else did they share in common, if anything at all? What is it about Skaar that made Shego feel so inquisitive? She could only hope that in time she would find these answers, but for now at least, she was willing to have a non-aggressive conversation with the savage warrior.

"So... do you understand anything that they speak?", Shego asked in regards to Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy.

"Nope, but I can guess that they're talking about us.", Skaar answered, not even bothering to glance at the female mercenary that walked beside him.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess we do make a pretty interesting couple.", Shego remarked teasingly.

"Hmp. Yeah, right.", Skaar replied dryly.

"Skaar, do you mind if I ask you a question?", Shego asked, focusing her eyes on the Son of Hulk.

"That depends what the question is.", Skaar answered, turning his gaze towards the pale green skinned villainess.

"Why did you come back for me?", Shego questioned as she raised a curious eyebrow.

This question caused Skaar to stop immediately, his eyes widening briefly as an angry yet sorrowful expression crossed his features, which didn't go unnoticed by Shego. She could almost see a look of pain in his eyes before he turned his gaze away from her own, which only seemed to intrigue her curiosity even further, for what could he be hiding from her? Whatever secret that Skaar was hiding, whether it regarded his past or his feelings for Shego, it was quite apparent that he wasn't going to tell her about it anytime soon.

"My reasons are of my own. I don't know why I came back for you, and I suggest you leave it at that.", Skaar stated before continuing to walk onward.

Shego couldn't help but watch as Skaar walked away, her thoughts focused on the Son of Hulk, and especially the way he acted when she questioned his actions of coming back for her. She recognized that expression on Skaar's face that was a mixture of rage and sorrow, for she too experienced such a tragedy in her own life that still caused her heart to ache with a burning pain, but she could only begin to guess what painful event in Skaar's past caused him to show such an emotion. She would never admit it to anyone, but she felt pity for Skaar, because she could imagine and understand what it is like to experience heart breaking pain and terrible sorrow. She only wished that Skaar would at least give her glimpse of his tragedy, if only so that she could satisfy her own curiosity and allow herself to better understand her savage protector. Whatever Skaar was hiding from her, it was something that he would only reveal to her in time, because right now Skaar wasn't about to let her close anytime soon.

"What are you hiding from me, Skaar?", Shego asked herself in a low whisper as she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

The four travelers continued their journey throughout the jungles of the Savage Land, and besides the constant chatter between Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur, there wasn't much conversation between Skaar and Shego. True, Shego did make a few attempts at small conversation, but Skaar quickly brushed them aside and continued to march onward. Since Skaar wasn't in the mood for social interaction with her, Shego mostly made one-sided conversation with Devil Dinosaur, who merely rumbled or purred in response to Shego's words. She couldn't be quite certain, but for some strange reason she felt that the crimson T-Rex understood every word she said, which only seemed to add to the amusement of her one sided conversations with the gigantic saurian.

Eventually, the sun began to set once again, brisking the light away from the Savage Land as night soon fell. It was then that the four travelers settled down for the night, with Skaar creating a fire to keep them warm throughout the cool night. Fatigue soon set in on Shego, causing her to quickly relax and fall into a peaceful sleep, seemingly unaware that Devil Dinosaur watched over her sleeping form. The crimson Tyrannosaur rested his head on the ground, his long tail circled around Shego's sleeping form, her body covered with several large soft leaves that she gathered to use as a blanket. Shego looked like an angel that fell from heaven, resting under the watch of her protectors, including a certain Oldstrong whose green eyes remained focused on her sleeping form.

Skaar continued to stare at Shego, contemplating everything that happened ever since he met her, his mind recalling every event down to every single detail. Skaar couldn't recall the last time that he thought so much about another being, nor could he understand why he felt some kind of connection with her. Never before had Skaar met anyone that intrigued him as much as Shego, which seemed to cause him to have these conflicting emotions and troubling thoughts. What is it about her that makes her so different? Why did he feel this connection with her?

It was when Skaar briefly adverted his eyes from Shego's form that he caught both Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy staring at him, which in turn caused Skaar to give them both an accusing glare as a low growl escaped his throat. If there was one thing Skaar did not enjoy, it was being watched over, especially by those who should know better. After all, it was Skaar who defeated the Designer and saved the Savage Land, and possibly the world itself from utter destruction. It was here in the Savage Land, where Skaar remained unchallenged as the undisputed King of the Savage Land, for it was here that he truly is the strongest one there is! He didn't need anyone, especially not Shego.

"I know what you're thinking... and you're wrong! She means nothing to me!", Skaar snarled, narrowing his eyes at Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy.

Skaar continued to glare menacingly at Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy, who seemingly didn't believe the Son of Hulk as they continued to glace from Skaar to Shego's sleeping form, both of them somehow able to sense the connection between the two green skinned beings. With one last low growl of outrage and frustration, Skaar looked away from Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy, who quickly relaxed and entered a peaceful slumber. A few moments passed before Skaar's eyes settled on Shego's sleeping form once again, his features softening as a feeling of calm spread through him, a light sigh passing through his lips. Getting up from his sitting position, Skaar walked over and kneeled down close to Shego, gently placing another massive leaf over her form to keep her warm as he gently caressed her face with his fingertips, causing Shego to let out a small moan of pure bliss. Quickly getting back up to his feet, Skaar returned to his previous resting place, taking a seat on the ground as his eyes glanced from the fire to Shego's sleeping form.

"Shego... why do I care about you?", Skaar whispered to himself, closing his eyes as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Notes**

**Well, it is in this chapter that we meet Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy. I figured to have them involved in this story, being that they both live in the Savage Land, and that they're some of the cast from Skaar: King of the Savage Land. There is so much I want to say about this chapter, but I really want to keep this short. As you've read, it seems that there is still mistrust and conflict between Skaar and Shego, but not only with each other but seemingly within themselves. I've really enjoyed writing the interaction between the characters, for I honestly feel like this is how they would interact with one another. In the next chapter, we'll be meeting more characters that dwell within the Savage Land, including Ka-Zar & Shanna, as well as the Warbound- Korg, No-Name the Brood, and Elloe! It's gonna definitely be interesting to see how these characters come into interaction with Shego, which is sure to be very intriguing to say the least.**


	4. Chapter 3: Survivors of Planet Sakaar

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter Three- Survivors of Planet Sakaar**

**The Savage Land**

Morning light once again washed over the jungles of the Savage Land, signaling the sign of a brand new day to all living things that inhabited this secret land. It was then that Skaar awakened from his sleep, his eyes slowly opening before scanning his surroundings, his jungle green hued orbs eventually settling on Shego's sleeping form. Skaar continued to stare at Shego, seemingly unaware of the fact that Devil Dinosaur had awoken from his peaceful slumber, the gigantic red Tyrannosaur's massive jaws opening to release a long yawn. Moon-Boy quickly followed, releasing a low yawn as he stretched his body before rubbing his eyes with his hands, trying to wipe the last remnants of sleep away.

It was then that Devil Dinosaur's eyes noticed that Skaar was looking directly at Shego, who rested peacefully on the grassy earth, her body still covered by the large leafs that she used as a blanket for the previous night. Devil Dinosaur lowered his snout down to Shego's sleeping form, gently nudging her with his snout in an attempt to gain her attention or perhaps awaken her from her rest. Shego let out a low moan as she rolled over to her side, remaining asleep despite Devil Dinosaur's attempts to awaken her by using his snout to nuzzle against her form. Devil Dinosaur tried once again, nudging his muzzle gently against Shego, allowing a low rumbling sound to escape his throat as his large amber hued eyes stared at her.

"Go back to sleep, Mr. Cuddles.", Shego mumbled in her sleep, unconsciously reaching up and petting Devil Dinosaur's snout, causing the red Tyrannosaur to release a low rumbling purr.

Despite a part of him being slightly amused by what he was witnessing, Skaar lets a low growl escape his throat as he rolled his eyes, rising from the ground as he did so. Skaar walked over to Shego's body, kneeling down and scooping her up within his large muscular arms, which did not go unnoticed by both Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy who watched on with an intrigued interest. Skaar seemed to notice this, causing him to turn and glare at his two primitive traveling companions, seemingly unaware of the fact that Shego was snuggling closer to him as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm just carrying her so that we can get to the village faster. Nothing more, nothing less!", Skaar growled lowly at Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy, who didn't seem convinced by Skaar's reasoning.

"Why am I even talking to you two? You can't understand me anyway.", Skaar remarked before proceeding to walk away with Shego in his arms.

It was then that Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy began following Skaar, managing to keep some distance between themselves and the Son of Hulk, who kept on walking onward without so much as a glance back at his two traveling companions. Never would they have guessed that Skaar would find a mate, especially finding a woman that would be brave enough to stand up to him and face the savage Son of Hulk and Caiera, whose savage rage could instill fear into the most deadliest of predators that existed in the Savage Land. It was quite certain that both Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur believed that Skaar & Shego had developed a connection with one another; Devil Dinosaur especially could sense a connection that was shared between Skaar and Shego, for it would seem that in this case that the intelligent saurian could sense something that most beings could not.

"It would seem that Skaar is eager to return to the village with his mate. Do you think that there will be a wedding ceremony? What do you think, Devil?", Moon-Boy chattered to his saurian friend, who let out a low rumbling growl in response to his simian friend's question.

"Yes, it would be good for Skaar to have a wife. Ka-Zar has Shanna as his mate, so it would only make sense if the pale green-skin woman would be Skaar's mate. Why else do you think Skaar watches her like he does?", Moon-Boy reasoned with Devil Dinosaur, causing the red Tyrannosaur to growl in agreement.

Skaar didn't bother listening to Moon-Boy's chattering, for he couldn't understand the conversation that went on between the little simian and the red Tyrannosaur anyways, not that he really cared to begin with. The only thing that he wanted to do was get Shego to the village as soon as possible, if only so that he wouldn't have to keep an eye on her or put up with her attitude, which Skaar barely managed to tolerate. Despite this, Skaar couldn't help but feel a hint of admiration towards Shego, for he couldn't recall the last person who would willingly challenge him without backing down or running for their lives. Skaar would never admit it, but her strong personality and defiance towards him was one of the things that he greatly admired about her, not to mention her exotic beauty that instantly caught his attention when they first met as well.

Even as Skaar carried Shego in his arms, he couldn't help but spare a glance down at her sleeping form, noticing that her head was resting against his massive chest as she continued to sleep peacefully. Tearing his gaze away from her form, Skaar continued to march onward, with his traveling companions Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy following close behind. A few hours pass as the morning soon gave way to afternoon, the sun rising high into the sky, its brilliant waves of light washing over this prehistoric paradise that is the Savage Land. Skaar, Devil Dinosaur, and Moon-Boy covered a lot of ground in the few hours that they traveled, with each step that they would take, they kept getting closer to their intended destination.

Once they finished climbing to the top of a grassy hill, it was then that Shego began to stir in her sleep, which did not go unnoticed by Skaar as he held her in his massive arms. Releasing a small yawn, Shego stretched her arms before rubbing her eyes, allowing time for her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight of the afternoon. It was then that she realized that she was being held off the ground, her body resting in a pair of massive familiar muscular green arms, which immediately caused her to fix her gaze up to the face of her protector. It came to no surprise to Shego that it was Skaar who held her in his arms, his gaze not focused on her but rather the landscape that could be seen from this high hilltop.

Despite being comfortable in Skaar's arms, Shego couldn't help but feel her blood boil as she became enraged, because not only did Skaar touch her without her consent, but he was also carrying her around like some helpless damsel who couldn't walk! She wasn't weak, she didn't need to be carried, and she didn't need anyone, not even the savage Son of Hulk! It was enough to infuriate her beyond comprehension, causing her to clench her hands tightly into fists as she narrowed her emerald green eyes up at Skaar's face. She didn't care if Skaar did save her life, she wasn't going to allow him to get away with this... not by a long shot!

"Hey! Put me down now!", Shego ordered with a shout, struggling in Skaar's arms.

"Take it easy, Shego! I was just carrying you so that we could get to the village faster!", Skaar snarled in response, focusing his gaze down into the face of the female mercenary.

"I don't need to be carried! Put... me... down... now!", Shego shouted, narrowing her eyes as her gaze locked onto Skaar's own.

"You want down? Fine.", Skaar replied with a smirk, releasing Shego from his arms, who crashed to the grassy earth with a thud.

Shego let out a short shout of surprise as she landed hard on the ground, rage once again boiling through her veins as she glared up at Skaar, who merely smirked at her in amusement. If it wasn't for the fact that Skaar saved her life and that he knew the location of the village, Shego would have been tempted to blast him full force with her fiery green plasma. Despite her short temper and the temptation of beating Skaar to a pulp, Shego managed to calm the rage that dwelled with her, releasing a short heavy sigh as she got back up to her feet. She kept her gaze on Skaar, whose jungle green eyes locked onto her own emerald green irises, not breaking contact as they stared at one another.

"I'm starting to really hate you.", Shego remarked, continuing to glare up into Skaar's eyes, despite the fact that she really didn't mean it.

"Just starting? I thought that we were a little further than that.", Skaar responded in a sarcastic tone, much to Shego's chagrin.

"Very funny. Since you know so much about this place, isn't there a quicker way to the village?", Shego questioned, temporarily resting her hands on her hips.

"Nope.", Skaar answered before turning and walking down the slope of the hill.

"Are you sure? Isn't there any way to get there faster?", Shego inquired, quickly catching up with Skaar down the grassy slope of the hill.

"Well, I could get us there in one leap. But that would mean that I would have to carry you.", Skaar answered nonchalantly.

"Forget it! There is no way that I'm being carried by anyone, not even you!", Shego stated firmly, standing atop a large boulder, which stood taller than Skaar himself.

"What's wrong? I'm not good enough for you, Shego?", Skaar demanded, looking up at Shego as she stood on the boulder.

"No, it's just that I don't want anyone touching me! Besides, why do you care? You're the one who claims to be the strongest one there is and doesn't need anyone, aren't you?", Shego challenged, looking down at Skaar as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you getting at, Shego? You make it sound like you like me or something!", Skaar replied, crossing his arms over his vast chest.

"Me! Oh, no! You're the one making the accusation here, Skaar. You think that I like you, not me thinking that you like me!", Shego exclaimed, pointing her index finger directly at the Son of Hulk.

"So you do like me?", Skaar asked in confusion, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes... I mean, no... what I mean to say is... just forget! You don't like me, I don't like you. Let's leave it at that!", Shego exclaimed, frustration and embarrassment setting in.

Unknown to Shego, Devil Dinosaur quietly approached her, and with one nudge of his snout, the red Tyrannosaur sends Shego off-balance and falling off the boulder. Acting quickly, Skaar rushes forward and catches Shego in his arms, his large hands gently grasping her waist as he caught her, while her hands came to rest upon his vast chest. It was then that both Skaar and Shego's eyes locked onto each other, their faces just a few inches apart, which only seemed to add to the closeness that they now shared. Shego couldn't suppress the blush that colored her pale cheeks as an awkward smile briefly graced her features, while Skaar looked away as he bit his lower lip. Slowly, Skaar gently sets Shego on the ground, releasing his hands from her waist.

Shego began to fiddle with her hands, sparing brief glances at Skaar, who seemed to stare at her with a look that appeared to be a mixture of understanding and curiosity. Once again, Shego found herself staring into Skaar's eyes, getting lost in the sea of green that was his jungle green hued irises. It was then that Shego remembered the first day she came into contact with the Son of Hulk, recalling a very familiar scene where they stared into each others eyes, which was not unlike what was happening right now. Shego managed to turn away, attempting to hide the blush that colored her pale cheeks. She didn't understand why she was acting this way towards Skaar, for it wasn't like she thought of him as something more than a friend... or did she?

"Thanks. So... can you escort me to the village now?", Shego asked uneasily, trying not lock eyes with Skaar.

"If that's what you want, Shego. Follow me.", Skaar responded nonchalantly before turning and walking down the remainder of the hill until his feet set upon the flat grasslands that leads to more jungle.

Shego made sure that Skaar put enough distance between them before she turned, her emerald eyes settling on the red Tyrannosaur known as Devil Dinosaur and the small ape-like creature known as Moon-Boy, who was seated atop the gigantic saurian. She glared at Devil Dinosaur for a moment before stepping closer, raising her right hand and gesturing the massive saurian to come closer with the gesture of her index finger, which the saurian immediatly complied without so much as a second thought. Shego had to admit that, for a gigantic red dinosaur, Devil Dinosaur was certainly more intelligent than she ever expected a supposedly extinct creature should be. Shego looked directly at Devil Dinosaur, whose snout was just ten feet away from where she stood, his amber hued eyes looking directly at her without breaking contact.

"Okay, I know you did that on purpose. I don't know if you can understand me, but just in case that you do, I know what you and that little furball of a friend of yours are thinking. You think I like Skaar, don't you? Well, I don't. Not in the least! I mean, even if I was attracted to him in that sort of way, which I'm not, I don't think it's wise for you two to get involved. Besides, he isn't even interested in a friendship with me, let alone a romantic relationship. So, let's recap here for a second. Skaar doesn't like me... and I don't like him. Got it?", Shego explained in arguably the most one-sided conversation that she would most likely ever take part in.

The only response that Shego received was that of Devil Dinosaur nudging her with his snout, obviously wanting some attention from her rather than agreeing or even understanding what she told him. Shego let out a low sigh as she gently caressed Devil Dinosaur's snout with her gloved hands, a light smile making its way onto her face as she listened to the Tyrannosaur's low rumbling purr, who enjoyed every second of Shego's soothing touch. As she gently caressed Devil Dinosaur's snout, Shego's thoughts became focused on Skaar once again, her mind unable to block him out of her thoughts as she began contemplating everything that had happened between herself and Skaar during these past three days. Despite everything that had happened in the last few days, she had come to see Skaar as the closest person to a friend that she ever had throughout her life, despite that she still didn't know much about him or his past, which an ever growing part of her wanted to learn.

"If you want to get to the village before nightfall, I suggest that you stop talking to the red lizard, and follow me.", Skaar remarked, disturbing Shego from her thoughts as she turned to see the Son of Hulk standing a hundred feet away from where she herself stood.

"Lead the way, Skaar.", Shego replied nonchalantly, quickly keeping pace with the Son of Hulk as she walked beside him, while Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy followed close behind.

Throughout the rest of the day, Skaar and Shego traveled through the jungles and across the grasslands of the Savage Land, neither of them speaking to one another after the events that followed several hours earlier. It was late evening when they finally arrived to the village, their arrival not going unnoticed by all who dwelled there, their curiosity intrigued by the presence of Shego into their home. The red skinned people of Sakaar looked on at Skaar and Shego as they walked through the village, whispers and gossip already spreading like wildfire amongst the people that dwelled there, which eventually reached the ears of Ka-Zar and his wife Shanna the She-Devil. It also wasn't long before this news reached that of Korg, No-Name the Brood, and Elloe, otherwise known as the Warbound, who arrived to Earth when Skaar's father, the Hulk, declared war on the heroes and the entire planet.

As she walked alongside Skaar through the village, Shego couldn't help but scan the surroundings, noticing that the adults were talking and whispering among themselves as the children laughed and played cheerfully, seemingly unaware of the pale green skinned female that walked among them. It was a peaceful setting, one which she didn't expect to exist in such a dangerous place as the Savage Land, considering the fact that giant carnivores still existed and stalked the surrounding jungles. She noticed that Devil Dinosaur remained at the edge of the village, most likely due to the fact that his size could unintentionally destroy any of the nearby huts that the people made as their homes. She looked at Skaar, who glanced at her briefly, his eyes locking onto her own for a few seconds as they continued to walk through the village, slowly making their way to the very center.

It was when they arrived at the center of the village that they were greeted by five certain individuals, who were already informed of their arrival since the very moment that they set foot into the peaceful village. The first two that Shego noticed were an adult Caucasian man with long blond hair and a blond haired Caucasian female, both wearing loincloths and the usual Tarzan-like clothing, which didn't come to much of a surprise to Shego. Upon taking a closer look at the two, Shego noticed that both of them had brilliant blue eyes, which sparkled like some azure gems that she recalled stealing at one particular time of her career.

It was then that she noticed that the blond female, known as Shanna, was staring at her and Skaar with a gentle yet knowing smile. Shego didn't know why she was smiling, but she had a feeling that it was something regarding her and Skaar arriving together at the village, which could only mean that they assumed that they were a couple, which didn't help ease the rush of blood that she felt entering her pale cheeks. Without saying a word, Ka-Zar and Shanna approached Skaar and Shego, a warm greeting smile on both of their faces.

"Welcome back, Skaar.", Ka-Zar greeted, his six foot two tall muscular stature seeming small in comparison to the Son of Hulk's gigantic form.

"Figures. I should of known that you two would be the first to show your faces.", Skaar scowled, glaring down at both Ka-Zar and Shanna.

"Glad to see that you're still in a good mood.", Shanna remarked in a sarcastic tone of voice, her comment causing Shego to smirk in amusement.

"Watch your tongue, Shanna. I just might cut it out!", Skaar snarled in a threatening tone.

"Please, spare me your threats, Son of Hulk. They're getting old and you've already threatened to slaughter me more times than I can actually count. Besides, shouldn't you be introducing your female friend to us?", Shanna asked, her blue eyes settling on Shego, who was watching on in amusement.

"Shego, this is Shanna and Ka-Zar. They've lived here in the Savage Land for most of their lives.", Skaar informed, narrowing his eyes at the two humans.

"Nice to meet you, Shego.", Shanna formally greeted, extending her hand to the female mercenary.

"Likewise, Shanna.", Shego replied, grasping Shanna's hand before giving it a brief shake.

"Word has reached our ears that it was Skaar who found you. Is that right?", Ka-Zar questioned, briefly shaking Shego's hand before releasing it from his grasp.

"Yeah, that's right. He's the one who found me.", Shego confirmed, pointing her index finger directly at the towering Oldstrong that stood beside her.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to wish I didn't.", Skaar remarked coldly, causing Shego to advert her gaze towards him.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to save me, ya know. You're the one who had to act all heroic and watch over me!", Shego said in her own defense.

"If I didn't watch over you, you would have ended up dead! So, yes, I had to watch over you until I got you to the village!", Skaar retorted in a snarl, his gaze focusing on Shego's own.

"Why should you care? You said that you didn't trust me, that I wasn't your friend, so why should it bother you if I would have got lost in the jungle?", Shego demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared defiantly into Skaar's eyes.

"It matters to me because I wanted to keep you safe, Shego!", Skaar exclaimed.

"Why?", Shego probed, her curiosity intrigued.

"That's none of your concern!", Skaar growled in a low voice.

"Why isn't it? What are you hiding from me?", Shego questioned, staring into the Son of Hulk's green irises.

Skaar did not respond to Shego's question, instead he chose to advert his gaze away from her own, but not before Shego noticed a certain look that he held within those jungle green eyes of his. It was the same look that she had seen before when she asked Skaar why he returned to protect her during her first encounter with Devil Dinosaur. She could see that Skaar was hiding something from her, but whether it concerned his tragic past or his feelings for her, she couldn't be sure. Despite herself, Shego wanted to know what it was that was causing Skaar to react this way regarding her, if only that she could understand him and her own feelings she had developed for him in the past three days.

Shego knew that Skaar wasn't about to tell her or even admit this, but she had to somehow try to make him drop his guard, which was a task easier said than done. Ka-Zar and Shanna merely watched on, neither willing to get involved in this conversation between Shego and Skaar, though they couldn't help but sense some kind of connection that had been formed between the two green skinned beings. Shanna especially sensed something stirring within Shego, which she could only determine to be her feelings regarding Skaar. Needless to say, this intrigued Shanna, for all the time she had known Skaar, she'd never seen him act this way regarding another being. She could definitely sense a connection, perhaps even an attraction, that Skaar and Shego shared for one another.

"You care about me, don't you, Skaar?", Shego asked straight forwardly, an amused and touched smirk making its way onto her features.

"I... I don't!", Skaar denied, not daring to look upon Shego.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?", Shego demanded, knowing that the Son of Hulk was lying to her, for the fact that he refused to lock eyes with her alone was more than enough to prove her point.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about... and you don't know me!", Skaar snarled before walking away, not even daring a glance back at Shego.

"Once again, he pushes me away. Why do I even bother?", Shego asked herself, not expecting a reply.

"Because you care about him and wish to understand him.", Shanna answered, resting a gentle hand on Shego's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess.", Shego said before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Come now, Shego. We'll introduce you to the others.", Shanna responded in a gentle tone.

"Others?", Shego asked in confusion, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"The Warbound.", Ka-Zar informed. Shego was then escorted to a campfire by Shanna and Ka-Zar, where three figures were seated, their attention focusing on Shego as she approached.

The first one that Shego noticed was a beautiful red skinned female with short black hair, who seemed to be the most curious regarding Shego's presence in the village, and even moreso of Shego's relationship with Skaar. She was born on Planet Sakaar after the Spike War, long before the Hulk arrived on the planet. Her name is Elloe Kaifi, daughter of Ronan Kaifi, and member of the Hulk's Warbound that came to Earth to avenge the death of all those they cared about. Shego noticed the curious look in Elloe's eyes, which she could only guess was a result of her showing up with Skaar.

The next one that caught Shego's immediate attention was a creature that could only be an alien, for the creature's insect-like body and crest looked like nothing that existed on the planet, but rather something that one would expect to see in a James Cameron movie. The female creature was not a native of Sakaar, for the female creature was born on her homeworld known as Broodworld. The female insect-like creature was nameless, which is why she is called No-Name the Brood. Shego couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by the creepy alien bug, noticing the long sharp teeth and creepy gleam in the alien's yellow eyes.

Shego adverted her gaze away from the insect-like Brood, her eyes settling on the third and final member of the Warbound, who sat motionlessly on the ground as his hazel colored eyes glanced up at her. He was an organism that was completely made of living stone, his great size and girth comparable to that of Skaar's own, his shoulders and waist covered with gladiator armor. His name is Korg, and he too is not a native of Sakaar, for he is a Kronan from the planet Ria. It was on the planet of Sakaar that Korg and his brothers crashed, and after some time after their landing on Sakaar, Korg became apart of the Hulk's Warbound in the Red King's Gladiator Arena. Like the others, he fought with the Hulk to end the Red King's bloody reign, and after that Korg joined the Hulk in his quest for revenge against those who banished him and destroyed all that the Green Goliath loved.

The three members of the Warbound continued to watch Shego, their eyes remaining on the female mercenary that stood before them. Shego couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with all the silence that seemed to surround her, despite that she wasn't alone here in the village. Suddenly, Shego heard a low animalistic growl, which caused her to look in the direction that it came from, her eyes widening briefly as they came to settle upon a Sabre-Tooth Tiger. The lion sized jungle cat slowly approached Shego, who immediately took a step back, only for the beast to advance even closer to her.

"Nice kitty... nice kitty... don't make me turn you to ash.", Shego warned with an uneasy smile.

"It's okay, Shego. This is Zabu. He won't harm you.", Ka-Zar assured.

"You sure about that?", Shego asked skeptically.

Shego got her answer in the form of Zabu nuzzling against her legs, releasing purrs and soft growls as he did, taking Shego by surprise. With a light smile coming across her face, Shego kneels down and begins scratching Zabu around the ears, causing the large jungle cat to growl and purr in pleasure as he soon rested on the ground. It was amusing to know that she had this kind of affect on creatures like Devil Dinosaur and Zabu, for it was nice to know that at least someone enjoyed her company, which brought back memories of when she was child relaxing with her beloved mother and her black cat Mr. Cuddles. Never would she had ever thought that a red Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Sabre-Tooth Tiger would remind her so much of the adorable housecat that she grown up with as a child.

"It would seem you've made another friend, Shego. Now, let's introduce you to the others.", Ka-Zar suggested, causing Shego to stop scratching Zabu, who let out a low growl of disappointment.

"Everyone! This is Shego. She's new to the Savage Land, so treat her like one of your own. She's a friend of Skaar's, so I'd suggest that you make sure that she stays safe and feels welcome.", Ka-Zar announced as Shego took a seat near the fire next to Elloe, who smiled warmly at her.

"Greetings, Shego. I am No-Name the Brood, from Broodworld. We've been expecting you.", Brood hissed lowly in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, bug.", Shego replied, causing Elloe and Korg to chuckle in amusement.

"So who are you, stony?", Shego asked, pointing her index finger at the massive rock-man.

"My name is Korg.", Korg answered calmly.

"My name is Elloe Kaifi. It's nice to meet you, Shego.", Elloe greeted, firmly grasping Shego's hand and giving it a quick shake.

"Likewise, Elloe.", Shego replied with a smirk.

"We heard that Skaar found you. How did you arrive to the Savage Land?", Korg asked.

"Well, since you've asked, I guess I could tell you. You see, my plane got damaged and I had to bail out, so I did. What I didn't count on was getting smacked in the head by a chunk of metal that hit me when my hovercraft exploded. Not to mention the fact that I landed in a secret jungle hidden in the Antarctic.", Shego answered, giving them the abbreviated version of her landing.

"Then what happened?", Brood asked with a hiss.

"Well, the piece of metal that smashed against my skull knocked me out. When I finally managed to wake up, the next thing I realized was that I was being held in Skaar's arms. He rescued me and healed my cut with his Old Power or whatever. Long story short, I traveled with Skaar for three days, met a red Tyrannosaur and his little furball side-kick, and now I'm here talking to all of you.", Shego answered, once again giving them the abbreviated story of her travels with the Son of Hulk.

"So... is it true?", Elloe asked, handing Shego some fruit and a bowel of water, which she instantly accepted.

"What is?", Shego questioned, taking a bite out of some fruit before washing it down with a sip of water.

"That you're Skaar's mate.", Elloe answered with a mischievious smirk, causing Shego to spew water from her mouth.

"What?", Shego exclaimed, her eyes becoming as wide as dinner plates as she looked incredulously at Elloe.

"It's a simple question. Are you the woman that has won Skaar's love and heart or not?", Elloe stated as she giggled in amusement.

"Uh... No... I mean, I've only known him for a few days! Not to mention the fact that we don't exactly get along too well. We argue, we fight, we insult each other, and when I do try to get to know him, he always keeps pushing me away!", Shego responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Interesting. Ya know, Shego, I think Skaar might be fond of you.", Elloe remarked, taking a bite out of a piece of fruit.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you say that?", Shego demanded, narrowing her eyes at the red skinned female Imperial.

"Skaar doesn't like anyone. He only barely tolerates us. Skaar wouldn't have saved you or healed you if he didn't care about you. He protects us and the rest of the villagers because we're all that's left of his homeworld of Sakaar. But with you, Shego, its something else. I don't know what exactly, but I do know that there must be something about you that Skaar admires, for why else would he protect you from harm for the past three days?", Elloe responded, offering a very compelling argument.

"That still doesn't explain why he argues with me, threatens me, insults me, and keeps pushing me away when I do try to actually have a decent conversation with him! It's like he's hiding something from me or something!", Shego stated with a hint of frustration.

"Skaar's parents, the Hulk and Caiera the Oldstrong, didn't always see eye-to-eye either. They argued, fought, and even tried to kill each other before they realized their true feelings for one another. We should know, because we were all there on Sakaar to witness it. It could be the same between you and Skaar, Shego.", Korg remarked, a light chuckle escaping his throat.

"Elloe and Korg have a point, pale green-skin. Skaar is more savage than even his father, and yet he's protected you ever since you arrived, which is very unlike him. That could only mean that Skaar is attracted to you, Shego.", Brood added with a low hiss.

"So do you like Skaar, Shego?", Elloe asked gently with a smile.

"Yes... No... I mean... I don't know! He saved my life and protected me, but I don't know if I like him. I don't know him, he doesn't know me... It's complicated, okay!", Shego shouted as she ignited her hands in fiery emerald plasma.

"Easy there, pale green-skin.", Korg said calmly, raising his stony hands up in defense.

"It's okay. You just need some time to think it through. But remember this, Shego. If you follow your heart, it will not lead you astray.", Elloe responded in comforting tone.

Shego released a heavy sigh, extinguishing the fiery green plasma that encased her hands before temporarily resting her head in the palms of her hands. Once again, she began contemplating all that had happened between her and Skaar within these last three days, her mind recalling every single detail of those events. She admitted that she was indeed curious about Skaar and wanted to know more about him, and despite herself, she hoped that he would allow her to get close enough so that he could connect with her on some level. But when she thought about her connection to Skaar, whether as a friend or something more, her feelings for Skaar and the conflict within her made her mind and heart ache. She needed time to think this through, to sort out these feelings and the connection that she had for Skaar, but for now she would put these thoughts aside.

"Yeah, I suppose I have some thinking to do.", Shego remarked, letting out a low sigh as she began to relax.

"Yes, but for now, you must rest and eat.", Elloe replied, offering Shego another piece of fruit.

In the background, hidden in the shadows, Shanna and Ka-Zar watched as Shego interacted with the Warbound. It would appear that Shego was quickly accepted into the group, which was a good sign for all that dwelled within the village. So immersed was Shanna and Ka-Zar in watching the interaction between Shego and the Warbound, that neither of them sensed the approached of a certain Oldstrong, who also had been watching the scene just as intently. His jungle green eyes locked onto Shego, watching her every move as they took in ever detail of her exotic beauty.

"What are we gonna do about Shego?", Skaar demanded, narrowing his eyes at both Shanna and Ka-Zar, who were caught off guard by the Son of Hulk's sudden appearance.

"Well, you found her, so that means that she's your responsibility.", Shanna answered with a smirk.

"What?", Skaar exclaimed, baring his teeth in a snarl as his eyes glowed azure-white with the Old Power.

"You've kept her safe for the past three days, and she's comfortable with you, so it only makes sense that it should be you that looks out for her.", Ka-Zar reasoned, standing firmly before the enraged Oldstrong.

"And besides, I think she likes you, Skaar.", Shanna added teasingly, much to the Son of Hulk's chagrin.

"Hmp! Like I care!", Skaar snorted, turning and walking away, leaving Shanna and Ka-Zar to watch Shego interact with the Warbound.

"He's conflicted, but he'll come around.", Shanna remarked reassuringly.

"Yes, it would seem so. After all, he is his father's son.", Ka-Zar replied, a light smile gracing his features as he embraced his wife before walking off with quickly joining Zabu by their side.

The last rays of sunlight disappeared as the sun set over the horizon, fading away as the darkness of night replaced it, the moon rising high into the star covered heavens. As the hours passed on into the night, sleep soon claimed all who dwelled within the village, all but with the exception of one certain Oldstrong. Shego was resting in a peaceful sleep near the campfire, the other members of the Warbound scattered all around her, all seemingly unaware of the approaching Son of Hulk.

Skaar stopped directly in front of Shego's sleeping form, his eyes briefly scanning the surroundings to make sure that nobody was awake before dropping down to the ground on his knees, his jungle green eyes refocusing on Shego's sleeping form. For what seemed like an eternity, Skaar gazed at Shego, admiring her beauty as he tenderly caressed her pale cheeks with his large fingertips. With such gentle care, Skaar cupped Shego's right cheek with his left hand, which surprisingly caused to smile in her sleep. Unknown to Skaar, Elloe was actually awake, her eyes focused on the touching scene that was unfolding across the campfire, an affectionate and understanding smile coming to the red skinned Imperial's face as she continued to watch on. Just when Skaar was about to leave, Shego's hands rested against his own, keeping his left hand resting against her cheek.

"Skaar, please don't leave.", Shego muttered in her sleep.

Despite being surprised by Shego's plead, Skaar let a small gentle smile form across his features, his eyes remaining focused on Shego's still sleeping form. Skaar gently pulled his left hand free, caressing her cheek one more time before rising back up to his feet, scanning the surroundings once more before walking away. Elloe spared at brief glance at Skaar before glancing at Shego, who rested peacefully on the ground, covered by a blanket made of mammoth fur that Skaar had placed over her body. With one last glance at Shego's face, which still retained her smile, Elloe closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber of her own. It would appear that her sense of the connection between Skaar and Shego was proven right on this very night in the village within the Savage Land.

**Author's Notes**

**It would seem that both Skaar and Shego are conflicted by the feelings that they have for one another. It is also evident in the fact that the Warbound, as well as Ka-Zar and Shanna, sense this as well. There is definitely something going on within the minds, and possibly the hearts, of both Skaar and Shego. But the question is, what will bring about these revelations? Is friendship possible for them... or maybe something even greater? Only time will tell.**


	5. Chapter 4: Emotional Conflict

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter Four- Emotional Conflict**

**The Savage Land**

**4 Days Later**

Surprisingly, Shego found herself quickly adapting to her life in the Savage Land, which she originally thought would be impossible for herself to accomplish. It was a simple existence, which she did not mind in the least, but there was a few challenges that she had to overcome in this new enviroment. One of these was finding a good place to take a nice relaxing bath, not only to clean her hair and body, but to allow herself some peace of mind while getting some privacy.

Thankfully, Shanna knew of some hot springs, which came in handy for such an emergency, and the jungle home made soap helped out too. Not to mention the fact that Skaar could use his Old Power to create a thirty foot circular wall of stone around the area to give her and the other ladies some privacy, much to the Son of Hulk's discomfort about being around naked women who were bathing in the hot springs. Speaking of Skaar, it would seem that he was avoiding Shego for the most part, and the interactions that they did share with one another were becoming more and more aggressive.

It seemed that every time that Shego would try to at least attempt to make peace or approach Skaar on even terms, the savage Son of Hulk would always manage to push Shego nearly beyond the edge of losing her temper! She tried her best to get him to open up, but it only resulted in Skaar pushing her away, leaving her angry and frustrated. She couldn't understand why Skaar acted this way around her, nor could she understand the aching feeling that she felt in her heart every time they would fight. What was just as frustrating was the fact that whenever she would want to actually talk to Skaar, he would always go off into the jungles of the Savage Land, usually not returning until sunset or until the next morning.

Why was she feeling this way about Skaar? Why did she let him affect her like this? These were just a few of the questions that she wanted to know the answers to, if only so it would bring some peace to her mind, and maybe allow herself to get closer to Skaar, so that she could better understand him and who he is.

It was early afternoon, and Shego was walking through the village, searching for Skaar, whom she wanted to talk to at the moment. Much to her surprise, she couldn't find the Son of Hulk anywhere within the village, which could only mean that he once again journeyed off into the Savage Land by himself. Still, she had to make sure of this fact, because for she knew about this place, Skaar might have been nearby without her knowing it, avoiding interaction with her as usual. Shego noticed that Elloe, Korg, Brood, Ka-Zar, and Shanna were preparing for something, though she could only guess what they were exactly intending to set out and accomplish this afternoon. Well, she was here, so she might as well ask and find out, because she didn't have anything else to do at the time.

"Hey! What's up, Elloe?", Shego greeted as she walked up to the beautiful red skinned Sakaarian female.

"Hi, Shego. We're going to collect some more food for the village.", Elloe replied, a light smile gracing her features.

"Sounds like fun. By the way, have you've seen Skaar?", Shego asked, briefly scanning the surroundings in hopes of finding the elusive Oldstrong.

"Yes, but that was earlier.", Elloe answered.

"Did he actually say where he was going or when he would be back?", Shego questioned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"No, Skaar didn't say. He never does, but I think the reason that is, is that he wants to be left alone. Don't worry, he'll be back.", Elloe answered, smiling inwardly in amusement.

"Oh, I see. Avoiding me as usual.", Shego remarked, releasing a low sigh as she ran her right hand through her long dark mane.

"You worry about Skaar, don't you?", Elloe asked, a knowing smirk gracing her features.

"No, I don't! I just wanted to talk to him and give him a piece of my mind! That's all! Nothing more, nothing less! Got it?", Shego replied firmly, denying Elloe's supposed accusation.

Elloe wasn't fooled, because she knew that Skaar and Shego have hidden feelings for one another, even if they wouldn't admit it. After all, she was the only one to witness Skaar visiting Shego while she was asleep, noticing the look in the Son of Hulk's eyes as he would caress her face with his large fingertips. There was definitely something going on between Skaar and Shego, that much she was certain of, for why else would they act the way they do when they came into contact with one another?

"Whatever you say, Shego. So... would you like to join us in gathering food?", Elloe asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't pick a verbal fight with Skaar, since he isn't here, so I might as well take you up on your invitation.", Shego responded, grabbing an empty sack that Elloe handed to her.

"Yeah, that last fight between you and Skaar was something to see. Reminded me of the fights I've witnessed between Skaar's parents on Sakaar. I can't believe that you two didn't start throwing punches at each other.", Korg remarked with a chuckle.

"Yes, it was very entertaining. I can't recall a time when Skaar was so angry.", Brood hissed in amusment.

"I was surprised as well. I mean, you and Skaar were literally at each others throats.", Ka-Zar added, an amused smirk making its way onto his features.

"Trust me, I was tempted! Skaar should consider himself lucky, because if it he wouldn't have saved my life, I would have taken him down!", Shego responded, clenching her hands into fists as she ignited them with her fiery green plasma energy.

"So why didn't you?", Shanna asked, a light knowing smile forming on her lips.

"I... I don't know! I just didn't, okay!", Shego exclaimed, extinguishing the plasma that encased her hands as she turned away.

"Really? Are you sure that you're not hiding something? Perhaps your feelings regarding a certain someone?", Shanna questioned suggestively.

"No! I... I don't... I'm not hiding anything! I don't feel anything towards Skaar! Besides, what's it matter to you anyway?", Shego demanded, turning and narrowing her eyes at all those who stood before her.

"Nothing. It just seems that you've been troubled, and out of concern, I was wondering if there is something you feel towards Skaar that is causing the conflict within yourself. That's all.", Shanna explained calmly, her knowing smile infuriating Shego even further.

"Yeah, whatever! There's nothing wrong with me, okay! And there's nothing going on between me and Skaar! He doesn't like me, I don't like him! That's all there is to it! Now are we going to collect some food or stand around here and talk all day?", Shego exclaimed, her eyes glaring daggers at the five individuals that stood before her.

"As you wish, Shego.", Ka-Zar oblidged, walking past Shego with his wife Shanna following by his side.

Shego continued to glare daggers at both Ka-Zar and Shanna as they walked away, that is until she adverted her gaze towards the Warbound, who continued to stare curiously at her. If there was one thing that Shego didn't need right now, it was a group of aliens trying to play matchmaker, which was something she wasn't going to tolerate! It was about time to remind everyone that she was indeed the most deadly female in the Savage Land, which is a claim that would definitely fit her, considering the fact that she was the only one bold enough to challenge Skaar.

"Any of you got anything to say?", Shego questioned threateningly, briefly igniting her hands in fiery emerald plasma.

"No.", Korg, Elloe, and Brood replied in unison.

"Good!", Shego hissed, extinguishing the fiery plasma that encased her fists before turning and following Shanna & Ka-Zar.

Without a saying another word, the Warbound followed Shego, Shanna, and Ka-Zar out of the village and into the jungles of the Savage Land. Despite all the dangers that they faced, they still couldn't help but be a little intimidated by Shego, whose temper and attitude reminded them of Skaar's mother, Caiera the Oldstrong, who was just as short-tempered and equally as beautiful. It was definitely not a wise choice to enrage Shego, for her rage and her plasma powers made Shego a very dangerous woman, one that is more than capable of doing great damage if provoked. Besides, it didn't matter how much Shego denied it, everyone could sense that there was something going on between her and Skaar. However, only time would tell if the two would come to terms with their emotions and their feelings regarding one another.

"She's in denial.", Elloe whispered to Brood and Korg, who merely nodded in agreement.

After some time traveling through the dense jungles, the six individuals came to their intended destination, where fruits and other sorces of food were available. Without wasting any time, the six indivduals began collecting food, pairing off into small groups, Shego choosing to pair with Elloe and Shanna, while Ka-Zar went with Korg and Brood. Shego kept to her thoughts as she picked the desireable foods from the bushes and trees, seemingly unaware of the glances and the whispering gossip that went on between Shanna & Elloe. Her thoughts were focused on Skaar, her mind contemplating everything that had happened in the last week since her arrival to the Savage Land.

She recalled her first meeting with Skaar, which was awkward to say the least, but how was she supposed to know that he could understand her? Then she remembered traveling with Skaar across the jungles of the Savage Land for three days, getting into many numerous agruments with him, while also remembering her intitial meeting with Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy. Lastly, she remembered when she arrived to the village, where she met Ka-Zar & Shanna, as well as the Warbound, all of whom befriended her without the slightest hint of hesitation. It was quite an experience; traveling through a prehistoric land, meeting beings she would never thought of encountering, making friends with the most unique of creatures and people. Needless to say, it has been quite an adventure for Shego.

It was a whole new experience for Shego, one that she never expected to happen. She never really had any friends, for she preferred to be alone, because of the past memories when all of her supposed friends betrayed her and treated her as nothing more than a freak. She never really liked her brothers, or any of her family for that matter, with the exception of one who meant the world to her. It was because of her painful past, and that struggles she went through, that ultimately made her quit the hero gig and become a mercenary for hire, which suited her just fine. But now... she didn't know what to think... she had friends, people who cared about her. It was something that she always wanted, but never had during her life, and she didn't want to lose it.

Then there was Skaar, the savage Son of the Hulk and Caiera the Oldstrong. It was him who rescued her, healed her, protected her from harm, and watched over her every single moment since she arrived to the Savage Land. No matter how much she would deny the feelings and thoughts she felt towards him, Shego couldn't repress the fact that she knew that she cared about Skaar, despite being confused by why she couldn't understand why he made her feel this way. Could it be that Shanna is right? Is there connection or an attraction that Shego and Skaar have for one another? Is it friendship or perhaps something more?

"Shego, are you sure you're okay?", Elloe asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, which disturbed Shego from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just that... I was thinking.", Shego replied, briefly glancing at the female Sakaarian before adverting her gaze away from Elloe.

"About what?", Shanna asked, her curiosity intrigued.

"It's nothing.", Shego answered, walking away to pick more fruit off the the low hanging branches of the trees.

"She's confused.", Shanna whispered, releasing a low sigh.

"They both are. If only we could get Skaar and Shego to talk to one another... peacefully.", Elloe remarked, her eyes focusing on Shego's form.

Unknown to the six individuals, not far away from their location, was a gigantic herd of dinosaurs that were now feasting on the forest foliage. It was a diverse group of herbivores, consisting mostly of Brontosaurs and Ceratopsians of all kinds, each one busy with the daily activity that was grazing. Distracted by their daily grazing, the herbivores didn't notice the three large Tyrannosaurs that stalked at the edge of the jungle, awaiting the right moment to strike! Without warning, the three gigantic carnivores exploded from the jungle, racing towards their prey with incredible speed.

The three Tyrannosaurs attacked one of the sauropods, sinking their massive teeth into their equally massive selected prey, bring the towering saurian down with a thunderous crash. The three Tyrannosaurs began ripping away huge chunks of flesh from the sauropod, who shrieked in pain as death slowly began began to take its toll over it. The surprise attack from these three massive predators causes the other herbivorous dinosaurs to panic, causing them all to stampede in the opposite direction away from the Tyrannosaurs, the very earth trembling from their thunderous footsteps. It was the trembling of the earth beneath their feet that caused Shego, Elloe, Shanna, Ka-Zar, Korg, and Brood to stop gathering food, their eyes hearing faint rumbling and the sounds of trees snapping and the jungle being crushed under the feet of dozen of stampeding dinosaurs.

"That can't be good.", Shego remarked nonchalantly.

"No, it isn't! Everyone... run!", Ka-Zar ordered.

Without hesitation, Shego and the others took off running, just mere moments before the stampeding herd of dinosaurs bursted through the forest. Running as fast as their legs could propel them, Shego and the others ran from the stampede, while Brood quickly took to the air as she used her insect-like wings to make a quick escape to safety. Ka-Zar and Shanna managed to dodge into a cave along a large mountainside, unintentionally leaving their friends to fend for themselves. Korg and Elloe managed to get to safety, but the same could not be said for Shego, who was still on the run from the stampeding herd of dinosaurs.

It would seem like Shego's luck had finally run out, because as soon as she thought that she would escape being crushed to death, she lost her footing and crashed face first into the earth. Shego began to rise slowly back up to her hands and knees, knowing that it was too late for her to make it to safety as the herd of rampaging dinosaurs came closer. Suddenly, a giant figure landed directly in front of Shego, her eyes instantly recognizing her savior to be none other than Skaar. But something was different about him, for his skin was now gray in color and like that of stone, while his normally jungle green hued eyes now glowed an lightning azure blue.

With the simple gesture of raising his hands, Skaar summoned his Old Power, the immensely powerful energy making the entire Savage Land tremble with its awesome power, ripping open the earth as molten fire exploded hundreds of feet into the air! The circular wall of molten lava surrounded the herd of stampeding dinosaurs, disintegrating any that were unfortunate enough to stop in time to avoid their fate, their cries of death being silenced as flesh and bone were reduced to nothing but ash! Shego could only look on with a mixture of awe and a hint of fear, for never in her life had she seen such terrible power unleashed that could even begin to compare with Skaar's Old Power.

Skaar turned his attention back to Shego, his glowing azure eyes locking onto her own emerald green irises, his presence sending chills up Shego's spine as she got to her feet. She stared int Skaar's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, unable to look away from his gaze, his eyes glowing with the Old Power. Once again, Shego found herself in awe that Skaar have saved her life once again, her heartbeat increasing ever so slightly as she continued to stare into his eyes that still glowed with the azure Old Power energies.

"Stop staring and let's go!", Skaar snarled, narrowing his fiery azure eyes at Shego, snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry. I was... distracted.", Shego responded uneasily, adverting her gaze away from Skaar's own.

Skaar didn't even bother to respond, instead turning and walking away, leaving Shego to follow as she walked beside her savage protector. Once again, Shego got the cold shoulder from Skaar, his attitude just as aggressive as when they last confronted one another, which nearly resulted in an actual physical confrontation. She couldn't understand why Skaar kept pushing her away or kept treating her like a person that didn't belong here, for everyone else came to accept her in ways that her own siblings never could. Letting out a heavy sigh of frustration and confusion, Shego continued to walk beside Skaar, who didn't even bother giving her a brief glance.

It didn't take them long to find Ka-Zar, Shanna, Korg, Brood, and Elloe, who looked thankful that Shego was safe from harm, despite Skaar appearing indifferent to the whole situation. Shego had to admit, it felt good knowing that there was others that actually cared about her safety, not that she couldn't take care of herself if the situation would ever call for it. With danger no longer present, Skaar stopped summoning the Old Power, transforming out of his Oldstrong stone form as his skin changed from gray back to its normal shade of green. Skaar sent a dangerous glare at the others, warning them that he was in no mood to be bothered, for all he wanted right now was to be left alone to his thoughts.

"Shego! Thank the prophet that you're safe!", Elloe exlaimed, briefly pulling the female mercenary into an affectionate hug.

"You had us worried, pale green-skin.", Brood hissed in relief as she hovered in the air.

"Yes, we thought that you were done for.", Korg added.

"It's good that you're not injuried, considering that you've could of been crushed under the feet of rampaging dinosaurs.", Ka-Zar remarked with a chuckle.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Skaar.", Shego remarked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is that so?", Shanna questioned, a smirk making its way onto her features.

It was then that Shanna noticed that Shego's eyes were focused on Skaar, who stood motionlessly by a tree that was less than one hundred feet from them, his jungle green eyes glaring at the group. It was quite apparent that Skaar was angry, because the scowl on his face and the gleam of rage in his jungle green eyes was more than enough evidence to support Shanna's theory, despite the fact that she didn't understand exactly why the Son of Hulk wasn't in a good mood. Before Shanna could put any more thought to it, Shego began to approach Skaar, stopping right in front of the savage Oldstrong as she uneasily locked her gaze onto his own.

"Thanks... for saving me... again.", Shego spoke uneasily, adverting her gaze briefly away from Skaar's own before staring back into his jungle green eyes.

"Save it! I didn't do anything today that I didn't do every day on Sakaar. In other words, you mean nothing to me!", Skaar snarled in response, glaring down at Shego before walking away.

Shanna couldn't help but notice the hurt look on Shego's face, who shut her eyes as she tightly clenched her hands into fists before igniting them in fiery emerald plasma, which was a sign that Shego was not only hurt by Skaar's words, but also that she was becoming angry. Shanna slowly approached Shego, knowing that it was best to be gentle when regarding someone as short-tempered and violent as Shego is, reaching out with her right hand and delicately placing it on Shego's left shoulder in a supportive gesture. Despite the danger of incurring Shego's wrath, Shanna knew that right now Shego needed some comfort, because she could all most sense the rage and hurt building within the female mercenary.

"Skaar didn't mean what he said. He's just concerned about your safety, Shego.", Shanna informed, her voice remaining calm.

"Yeah, well he has a funny way of showing it!", Shego hissed, anger seeping into her voice.

"Shego, it's okay. That's just how Skaar is, you should know that by now.", Elloe reminded, walking up to Shego, who sent her the coldest glare she ever recalled seeing.

"I don't care! I've taken all that I'm going to take from him! Once we get back to the village, he's giving me some answers, even if I have to beat them out of him!", Shego shouted with a fierce determination.

With that last exclamation, Shego grabbed her sack filled with food and began walking in the direction that would lead her to the village, where she would finally confront Skaar face-to-face. There was only so much that any being could take, and after a week of verbal conflict with the Son of Hulk, Shego had finally reached her limit of tolerance! She wanted answers and she was more than willing to fight Skaar to get those answers! Ka-Zar, Shanna, Elloe, Korg, and Brood quickly grabbed their sacks of food and followed after Shego, knowing that a confrontation between her and Skaar was now inevitable, which meant that they would have to get the villagers to safety.

"Uh-Oh! We've got a lover's quarrel on our hands! We better move quickly!", Shanna suggested to the others.

"I knew that this was going to happen! I've got to admit, I didn't think it would be this soon!", Elloe remarked, quickening her pace.

"As have I, Elloe. We got to get the villagers to safety before Skaar and Shego fight each other, because I've got a feeling that it's not going to be pretty!", Ka-Zar remarked.

"Agreed. If Shego fights anything like Skaar, it's best to get everyone to safety, and stay out of the way!", Brood hissed in agreement.

"We've should of known this would happen, because whenever Skaar is involved, there is bound to be a fight. After all, he is his father's son.", Korg added, knowing from his own experiences fighting alongside the Hulk.

Shego marched into the village, placing the sack full on the ground, her emerald green eyes scanning the surroundings as she searched for Skaar. Seeing that the Son of Hulk wasn't around, Shego walked on through the village, her eyes scanning every single area, her patience wearing thin as she felt her blood boil with both rage and frustration. Tired of searching for Skaar, Shego turned her attention towards the Sakaarian villagers, knowing that if anyone had seen the Son of Hulk, it would have to be them.

"Okay! Listen up! I'm only going to ask this once! Where is Skaar?", Shego demanded, getting an immediate answer as the villagers pointed in one direction all at once.

"Thanks.", Shego snarled before walking away, not even recognizing the fearful gazes that she recieved from the villagers.

Shego began walking in the direction that the Sakaarian villagers directed her, discovering that Skaar was standing at the edge of the village, sharpening his gigantic Oldstrong forged blade before placing it back within its holder. Without the slightiest hint of hesitation, Shego marched towards Skaar, her emerald green eyes focused on his towering seven foot nine, one thousand pound muscular form. Skaar seemed to sense her presence, his jungle green eyes locking onto her own as the light breeze made his long dark hair wave through the air ever so slightly, his features emotionless with the exception of cold angry glare within his eyes.

"Skaar, I need to talk to you. Now!", Shego stated firmly, stopping directly in front of the savage Oldstrong.

"Not interested!", Skaar snarled in response.

"Look, we either talk this out or we can fight! Your choice!", Shego warned, her tone deadly serious as she glared into Skaar's jungle green irises.

"You fight me? I've fought monsters, demons, and the gods themselves. On Sakaar I defeated the Silver Surfer and challenged Galactus himself! What do you think you're going to do? Talk me to death?", Skaar taunted with a sneer, turning and walking away, unaware of the fact that Shego ignited her hands with fiery emerald plasma.

Shego was tired of taking Skaar's insults, and quite honestly, she was through trying to talk it out with the Son of Hulk. She was going to show him that Shego could be just as dangerous as any foe that he has ever faced, which meant that for the first time in her life, she wasn't going to hold back her powers or fighting skills like in her confrontations with Kim Possible! Powering up her plasma, Shego formed a large sphere of concussive plasma energy within her right hand before launching it at Skaar, which proceeded to smash against his back with great explosive force.

Caught off guard by the attack, Skaar staggered several feet forward before regaining his composure, but was otherwise unharmed by the attack, whcih caused him to immediately turn in the direction that the sphere of energy striked him. Skaar's eyes locked onto Shego, who stood defiantly with her hands still encased with the fiery emerald plasma energies, her stance indicating that she wasn't intending to back down from anyone, not even Skaar. It was at that moment that Ka-Zar, Shanna, Elloe, Korg, and Brood arrived on the scene to witness the stand-off between Skaar and Shego, all of them knowing that they were both too stubborn and headstrong to back down to one another.

"Korg, Brood, come with me! We'll get the villagers to safety. Shanna, you and Elloe stay here and try to prevent them from fighting!", Ka-Zar ordered, rushing off to help evacuate the villagers, with Korg and Brood following close behind.

"Someone has a death wish!", Skaar snarled, narrowing his eyes at Shego, who refused to be intimidated by the Son of Hulk.

"Big talk... but then again, that's all you are. Aren't you, Skaar? You claim to be the strongest one there is, but I have yet to see anything to prove it! In fact, without that Old Power of yours... you're nothing!", Shego mocked, getting Skaar's undivided attention.

"Oh, hell! She did not just say that!", Elloe remarked, a hint of fear making its way into her voice.

"I don't need the Old Power to deal with you, Shego. I could crush you like a bug with my bare hands!", Skaar responded, walking over to Shego, leaving only a small gap of space between them.

"Then prove it! Fight me!", Shego challenged, raising her plasma encased fists.

Moments went by as silence remained for what seemed like an eternity, neither Skaar or Shego breaking eye contact as they stared at one another, neither willing to back down. Finally, it was Skaar who was the first to move, backing up and walking away, stopping just ten feet away from where Shego stood firmly. Right now, Skaar was trying to contain his anger and the urge to accept Shego's challenge, which he knew would end badly for Shego even if it would be direct hand-to-hand combat. Not only did Skaar have the size advantage, but he also possessed his father's limitless strength, combined with his healing factor, endurance, and durability. But the biggest reason that Skaar didn't want to fight was fear... the fear of actually hurting Shego, which was something that he didn't want to happen.

"You're not worth wasting my time over. Besides, it would be too easy!", Skaar stated, unknowingly adding the needed catalyst to set off Shego's temper.

With an enraged shout, Shego ran at Skaar, leaping into the air to deliver a powerful flying kick to the towering Oldstrong. However, Skaar had seemingly anticipated Shego's attack, his right hand catching her leg within his grasp. Without the slightiest thought of hesitation, Skaar tossed Shego high into the air, her body soaring high into the skies until nobody could even see her form. Shego screamed at the top of her lungs as she climbed higher, reaching twelve thousand feet above the Earth below before she began to plummet, much to her horror and outrage as she continued to scream all the way down.

Just about when Shego fell half way down the twelve thousand foot drop, Skaar's giant form leaped into the air, catching Shego in his large muscular arms before she could fall any further. Shego held on tightly to Skaar's body, her arms wrapped around his neck as the Son of Hulk soon crashed into the earth feet first, his impact shattering the very ground beneath his feet. Knowing that Shego was now safe from harm, Skaar quickly tossed her to the ground like a sack of potatoes, satisfied in the fact that he had taught Shego a lesson about true power.

"I warned you, Shego. You're no threat to me. I'm the strongest one there is! You can't stop me, don't even try!", Skaar stated, glaring down at Shego, who narrowed her fiery emerald eyes at the Son of Hulk.

"I don't back down to anyone! I'm not afraid of anyone or anything! Least of all... you!", Shego shouted, combining her two plasma encased fists into one as she leaped at Skaar, swinging her combined plasma encased fists.

Shego put all of her strength into the blow, which connected square against Skaar's face, knocking the Son of Hulk off his feet. Shanna and Elloe looked on disbelief, for never would they have thought that Shego would be capable of toppling Skaar, considering the fact that not even a combined assult by Korg and Ka-Zar could topple the Son of Hulk! Shego stood tall and proud, refusing to back down to Skaar, who merely glared at her with angry eyes, despite a part of him being quite impressed that Shego had been able to knock him off his feet.

"Still think that I'm not a threat?", Shego asked, a taunting smirk making its way on her face.

"No... you've got my attention.", Skaar replied with a smirk of his own, wiping away a small trace of green blood from his lower lip with his right hand.

Before Skaar could even get back up on his feet, Shego was upon him, bashing her plasma encased fists down on the Son of Hulk again and again, not holding back nor relenting in the very least! Skaar mostly shrugged off Shego's blows, though he had to admit that they did hurt him more than he thought possible, but he felt much worse pain that being clubbed by plasma encased fists, that much was certain. Still, Skaar wasn't about to let Shego beat on him without fighting back, because he was starting to get very angry, which wasn't good for Shego.

"I'm not so weak now, huh? I'm not like everyone else who you can intimidate, because I'm not afraid of you! I'm not going to be intimidated by you or anyone! To prove it, I'm going to smash your face in!", Shego shouted, deliver one brutal right cross followed by a violent left cross to Skaar's face again and again, her plasma encased fists drawing small amounts of blood from the Son of Hulk.

When Shego went for another right cross, Skaar's left hand shot up and caught her fiery plasma encased fist, grasping it within his massive paw like a vice. Slowly, Skaar stood up to his feet, his imposing seven foot nine height towering over Shego's nearly six foot tall frame like a green Colossus of Rhodes. Skaar leaned down until his face was less than six inches away from Shego's own, his jungle green eyes glowing with the azure colored Old Power.

"You're making me angry!", Skaar warned, tightening his grip on Shego's plasma encased right fist, making her wince in pain.

Pulling his right fist back, Skaar lands a powerful strike against Shego, sending her soaring through the air as she smashed through several village huts, which collapsed shortly afterwards. It was a blow that was so powerful and more painful than any that Shego had ever endured, for not even the most powerful hits from Kim or even Warmonga could compare to Skaar's powerful blow, pain coursing through her body as she smashed through the sixth hut before coming to a complete stop. Slowly, Shego crawled out from the wreckage that used to be someone's home, her body still aching painfully from Skaar's brutal attack. A shadow loomed over her, causing Shego to look up, discovering that is was none other than Skaar, who only stared at her with an expression devoid of any emotion.

"Give it up, Shego.", Skaar snarled, his voice low and menacing.

"Never!", Shego hissed, glaring up at Skaar, unwilling to yield to her more powerful opponent.

"You can't win this fight, Shego. You're a great fighter, but I'm stronger! I don't want to hurt you, so I suggest that you stop... now!", Skaar stated sincerely, his jungle green eyes never breaking contact with Shego's own emerald hued irises.

"Yeah, not gonna happen! You may be stronger, but I'm faster, and just as mean!", Shego retorted, lashing out and kicking Skaar square in the groin with all of her strength.

Skaar unleashed a roar of pure pain and surprise, dropping down to one knee as Shego quickly got to her feet, fully intending to take advantage of the situation. Shego back flipped away from Skaar, allowing herself at least two hundred feet away from the savage Son of Hulk, which she needed in order to power up for her most powerful attack! Charging up all of her plasma energy, Shego began to focus it all into one powerful blast of destructive energy, her entire body beginning to glow with an emerald shade of green. As soon as Skaar got to his feet, Shego unleashed the massive blast of energy, its destructive force nearly consuming the entire village in emerald flames.

It was fortunate that Shanna and Elloe managed to find cover, which protected them from the blazing emerald flames, while atop a hill in the distance, Ka-Zar and the villagers looked on helplessly. There was nothing that they could do now, except wait until the destruction and the conflict between Skaar & Shego was over, for there was nothing that any of them could do to stop this. Despite the intense flames that washed over his form, Skaar slowly made his way through the scorching flames, his body clearly unfazed and unharmed from the intense blast that consumed everything else that was unfortunate enough to be near this section of the village.

Eventually, Shego's strength began to fade, her energy spent in the blast that she unleashed in an attempt to defeat Skaar. Tired and aching from combat, Shego extinguished the fiery plasma that encased her hands, unable to continue her assault on Skaar. Before Shego could fully recover, Skaar emerged from the flames unscathed, lunging at Shego and pinning her down to the ground with his massive right hand gripping her throat!

"You don't get it? I was born in fire! Give up now, Shego!", Skaar snarled, keeping Shego pinned down to the ground.

"Sorry, I don't quit!", Shego exclaimed as she ignited her right hand with fiery plasma before slashing it across Skaar's face, temporarily blinding the Son of Hulk and forcing him to release his grip, thus allowing Shego to break free.

"Enough!", Skaar roared, summoning the Old Power.

Before Shego could even begin to comprehend what was about to happen, Skaar unleashed a blast of azure colored Old Power energy from his right hand, striking Shego and sending her soaring through the air. Within seconds, Shego was feeling the most intense pain that she had ever felt in her entire life, for it was like every single nerve and cell within her body was about to explode, her screams of agony echoing throughout the Savage Land. Shego eventually crashed into a tree, adding to the immense pain that coursed through her entire body, her body spasming from the lightning-like Old Power energy blast. In a matter of seconds, the pain caused by the Old Power blast ceased, much to Shego's relief as she attempted to rise to her feet.

Before Shego could even react, Skaar was upon her, grasping both of her hands and pinning her hard against the tree. Try as she might, Shego couldn't break free from Skaar's grasp, but it didn't stop her from trying as she struggled with all of her remaining strength. Skaar couldn't believe that Shego still had any fight left in her, even after withstanding a brutal beating at his own hands and a controlled blast of the Old Power, which he carefully made sure that it was not powerful enough to disintegrate or kill her. Skaar didn't want to fight Shego anymore, nor did Skaar want to inflict anymore injury on her than he already managed to inflict upon her. What happened next surprised not only Shego, but also Skaar himself, who was still struggling with the deep personal conflict that dwelled within himself.

"Please, Shego... Stop.", Skaar pleaded in a gentle voice that was as low as a whisper.

Shego released a low growl before she stopped struggling, her eyes locking onto Skaar's own, who seemed to be getting lost in vast sea of emerald green that was her own eyes. It was then that she too began to get lost in Skaar's beautiful jungle green eyes, seemingly unaware of the fact that his forehead rested gently against her own. Then, almost unconsciously, Shego and Skaar's lips started to get closer and closer until only a mere fraction of a centimeter remained.

Shego could feel Skaar's warm breath against her skin as his own lips gently touched her own, both of them sharing a light affectionate kiss. Shego accepted the kiss, lightly grazing her lips against Skaar's own, enjoying the sensations that she felt course through her very being, not wanting it to ever end. Suddenly, Skaar quickly broke the kiss and backed away from Shego, a forlorn and fearful expression coming across his face as he stared at Shego, who began to feel a deep concern enter her heart.

"Skaar?", Shego asked, concern evident in her voice, noticing a single tear that fell from Skaar's right eye, which proceeded to stream down his green cheek.

"No... S-Stay away! Leave me alone!", Skaar responded before quickly turning and running away.

"Skaar! Wait!", Shego shouted, giving chase to the Son of Hulk.

Shego raced after Skaar, trying to keep up with him as her legs propel her as fast as humanly possible. But by the time Shego had nearly caught up with Skaar, the Son of Hulk took a running leap, soaring off into the distance. Feeling a painful ache entering her heart, Shego dropped down to her knees, allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes and stream down her face. Unknown to Shego, Shanna and Elloe approached, both of them having witnessed the entire scene that had unfolded between Skaar and Shego.

It was then that they knew that their assumptions regarding Skaar and Shego's feelings for one another were true, meaning that they were going to do everything in their power to bring these two kindred spirits together. But first, Shanna knew that she was going to have a talk with Shego, one that involves a certain son of the Hulk and Caiera the Oldstrong. But right now, Shego needed some comfort, which is what Shanna & Elloe intended to give her.

"Shego, are you okay?", Elloe asked, walking over and placing a gentle hand on Shego's shoulder.

"No, I'm not. I... I just want to be alone right now, okay.", Shego answered, her voice low and filled with hurt and sorrow.

Without saying another word, Shego slowly got to her feet, turning and walking away from Shanna and Elloe. The two women watched as Shego walked over to a fallen log, quickly taking a seat on the grassy earth, as she hugged her knees close to her chest. It was then that Shego began to lose herself in thought, silently wishing that she had never forced Skaar into fighting her, seemingly unaware of the single tear that fell from her right eyes, which proceeded to stream down her pale cheek.

In the distance, far away from the village, Skaar smashed into the earth with devastating impact. With a powerful primal roar, Skaar raised both of his fist high above his head before proceeding to smash them down with all of his might, the impact making the Savage Land quake as birds exploded from trees in the distance. Then, Skaar's legs gave way, as if he lost all strength to stand, causing him to fall down to his knees. Skaar lowered his head, allowing his long dark hair to hide his face, finally letting a few tears escape from his tightly closed eyes.

"Shego... what are you doing to me?", Skaar asked, allowing a few more tears to fall from his eyes.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**It would seem that both Skaar and Shego having been hiding their true feelings for one another after all, wouldn't you say? It's definitely going to be very interesting to see what happens when they confront each other next, considering all that has happened between them. It's going to get very emotional, that much is certain, especially in regard to their hidden feelings, which may be revealed, if they already haven't discovered them.**


	6. Chapter 5: Understanding

**Two Worlds**

**Chapter Five- Understanding**

**The Savage Land**

Shego remained seated at the edge of the village for hours, neither speaking nor attempting to move away from that very spot, not even noticing the Sakaarians as they went about rebuilding their village. Most of the village, including many of the huts, was destroyed during the confrontation between Skaar and Shego. Thankfully, nobody was injured and it wouldn't take long to repair the damage that had been inflicted on the village, perhaps a day or two at most before everything was completely back to normal.

However, while the village could be repaired, the same could not be said for Shego, whose heart ached like never before, her emotions and feelings regarding Skaar and her confrontation with him causing unshed tears to linger within her emerald hued eyes. She never felt this way regarding anyone, her only memory of sorrow and hurt that could come close to this being the day she lost the person closest to her, the memory of that painful loss still powerful enough to cause her heart to ache and tears to form in her eyes. She had so many thoughts coursing through her mind, so many questions that she wanted answers to, all of them revolving around or involving Skaar.

Once again, for what seemed like the millionth time, Shego began contemplating all that has happened between her and Skaar ever since she arrived to the Savage Land, her mind recalling every single detail of each second, minute, hour, and day within the past seven days. All the arguments, awkward moments, and verbal fights leading up to their physical confrontation just a few hours ago, which ended with her lips meeting Skaar's own before he bolted off into the Savage Land. She remembered them all, but her mind kept focusing on the moment where Skaar pinned her against the tree, leaning his face close to her own as his forehead rested against hers. When Skaar's lips gently touched her own, Shego felt something that she had never experienced before, an emotion and a feeling that made her heart soar and set her mind in a state of peaceful pleasure.

She didn't want it to end, to lose that feeling that coursed through her very being, for she couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive. Unfortunately, fate once again seemed to take away something precious to her, as she remembered Skaar breaking the kiss and backing away from her, the expression on his face a mixture of fear and confusion. She desperately wanted to reach out to him, to ask if something was wrong or that he was okay, but before she could even accomplish this the Son of Hulk quickly retreated to somewhere in the depths of the Savage Land.

She couldn't help but feel guilty, that this whole thing was entirely her fault, which caused her heart to ache even more with the dull pain. What made matters worse was that she didn't know how to make things right, let alone finding the courage to face Skaar once again. She felt so confused and angry, yet her usual violent temper and urge to lash out wasn't present, for she was hurting more than anything else. All she could do was retreat to her thoughts, allowing her mind to try and attempt to think of something that could undo all that has been done.

Shego was focused on her thoughts, so much so that she didn't even notice massive footsteps that made the ground quake ever so slightly, signaling the approach of a certain saurian. Without the slightest hint of hesitation, Devil Dinosaur lowered his snout down towards the ground before gently nudging his muzzle against Shego, managing to disturb Shego from her thoughts. A sad small smile graced Shego's features as she turned to gaze at Devil Dinosaur, reaching her right hand up to caress the red Tyrannosaur's scaly flesh as she remained seated.

The ape-like Moon-Boy leaps down from Devil Dinosaur's back, resuming to take a seat beside Shego, who continued to caress Devil Dinosaur's muzzle, causing the crimson saurian to let out a low rumbling purr as he rested himself on the ground. Despite herself, Shego couldn't help but feel touched that Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy came to check up on her, because she really could need some company right now after all that has happened. After all, Shego always felt a closer connection with animals than she did with people, especially after being betrayed by her friends once she got her powers in high school. It was one of the many reasons why she cared so much for her black cat Mr. Cuddles, who other then her own mother, was her best friend.

"Hi, Big Red.", Shego greeted the saurian with a low sigh, continuing to caress Devil Dinosaur's muzzle, much to the Tyrannosaur's delight.

"Hiya, Furball.", Shego greeted the three foot tall ape-like creature that was seated beside her, the sad small smile still remaining on her features.

"I've really screwed up today, didn't I? The only guy... the only person that I've ever liked since as long as I can even remember comes into my life, and what do I do? I force him to fight me, give him everything I got and then some, lose the fight, I end up kissing him, and ultimately scaring him away.", Shego began in a sorrowful tone, speaking to Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy, even though they probably didn't understand a word she was speaking.

"And what's worse... I think I hurt him. And I don't know what to do about it! I don't even know if I can face Skaar again, ya know?", Shego continued in her one-sided conversation with Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, but he just made me so angry, and now I feel so guilty about what I've done. I don't even understand why I should care about Skaar, but yet I do! I feel so frustrated and confused, my head is thumping with a major headache, and worst of all... there's this pain in my heart that I can't even begin to describe or understand! I would do anything to make things right between me and Skaar, but I don't know how!", Shego shouted as lowly as she possibly could, trying to contain her emotions, but was seemingly unaware of the few tears that fell from her emerald eyes and streamed down her pale cheeks.

Despite the fact that neither of them understood a word that Shego was saying, Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy could still sense that she was upset. Devil Dinosaur gently nudged Shego with his snout, hoping to comfort her with his presence, while Moon-Boy gently grasped Shego's right hand within his own two smaller hands in a comforting gesture. It was then that both Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur came to the same conclusion: Shego needed to be with Skaar.

"She misses Skaar, Devil. Until he returns or if she decides to find him, we must comfort her for the time being.", Moon-Boy chattered in a low tone to Devil Dinosaur, who merely rumbled lowly in agreement with his ape-like friend.

"And now I'm here talking to a red T-Rex and a monkey... no offense. But at least you two are willing to listen. Too bad that neither of you two can help me with my problems.", Shego remarked, letting out a bitter-sweet chuckle.

"They can't, but I might be able to help.", A feminine voice responded to Shego's remark, much to her surprise.

Shego's eyes briefly widened as she turned her head to gaze towards the voice, discovering none other than Shanna, who was smirking most likely in amusement of Shego's one-sided conversation with Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy. Right now, Shego felt really embarrassed about being caught having a unusual conversation with a red T-Rex and ape-like furball, though she clearly didn't show it as her eyes remained focused on Shanna. Without another word, Shanna approached and took a seat on the ground beside Shego, knowing that she was going to have a very important conversation with Shego regarding a certain Son of Hulk.

"Just out of curiosity, how long were you there and what did you hear?", Shego asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as she focused her emerald eyes on Shanna.

"Not long, but long enough to hear some very interesting things.", Shanna answered, a smirk gracing her features as she met Shego's gaze.

"Oh, really? Like what?", Shego asked, adverting her gaze to hide the light blush that colored her pale cheeks.

"Shego, do you care about Skaar?", Shanna asked gently.

"I... I don't... I mean... that is... Yes.", Shego answered uneasily, not daring to make eye contact with Shanna.

"Well, that's more than I thought I would get you to admit, but I'm not done yet.", Shanna remarked, her smirk growing ever so slightly.

"Is there a point to this?", Shego demanded, briefly glaring at Shanna.

"Yes, which leads to my next question. Do you like Skaar as something more than a friend, Shego?", Shanna responded with a question.

Once again, Shego found herself caught off guard as she adverted her gaze away from Shanna's own, for she didn't really know for sure of how to answer the question that was put before her. She cared about Skaar and respected him, that much was certain, but would she be willing to admit that she felt something deeper than just friendship with the Son of Hulk? It was then that she recalled the brief kiss that she shared with Skaar, the thought of it making her heart skip a beat as she remembered the rush of feelings that coursed through her when Skaar's lips met her own. She remembered the gentle touch and the genuine affection that she felt in that brief kiss, which was something that she never experienced with another person throughout her entire life.

Shego managed to shake herself from her thoughts, her emerald green eyes glancing at Shanna, who was eagerly awaiting for her response with a somewhat smug smirk on her face. When Shego adverted her eyes, she noticed that both Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur were staring at her as well, as if they too were waiting for her answer to Shanna's question. Releasing a heavy sigh, Shego prepared to give Shanna the answer to her question, though she wasn't really sure how to say it without it being awkward. Still, she knew that she had to tell Shanna something, if only so that she could get some answers to her own questions regarding Skaar.

"Okay, you want the truth, right?", Shego asked, gaining a slight nod of agreement from Shanna.

"Well, the truth is... I don't know.", Shego quickly stated in a lie, which Shanna didn't buy for a moment.

"Shego, I might not be the most intelligent person on the planet, but I'm not stupid. Please, tell me the truth, so that I can help you.", Shanna responded in a calm, yet deadly serious tone.

"Yes, I guess I do have an attraction to Skaar. But that doesn't mean that I love him, does it?", Shego replied, looking directly at Shanna.

"I think it does, Shego.", Shanna answered calmly, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you say that?", Shego demanded, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Why else would you have acted the way you did when he left? Why else would you feel so hurt and concerned about him? You and Skaar might have more in common than what either of you think, so is it any wonder why both of you share such a strong attraction for each other?", Shanna remarked with a light smirk, offering a very strong argument, one which Shego couldn't fight against.

"Then why did Skaar leave after I kissed... I mean, after he kissed me?", Shego asked, wondering if Shanna caught her slip of the tongue.

"Skaar is afraid.", Shanna answered in a low voice.

"Of me? Skaar is afraid of me? I don't believe that! He freakin' fights dinosaurs with his bare hands, for crying out loud! And you're telling me that Skaar is afraid of me?", Shego exclaimed incredulously, narrowing her eyes at Shanna.

"You don't understand. Skaar isn't afraid of you... he's afraid of becoming close to you, Shego.", Shanna stated, her tone becoming deadly serious once again.

"What do you mean?", Shego questioned in confusion.

"All of his life, Skaar has never known love, friendship, or comfort. He's never let himself get close to anyone... until you arrived, Shego.", Shanna answered calmly.

"So that means that...", Shego began before someone beat her to the punch.

"All the verbal agruments that you two had, Skaar avoiding you as much as possible, and Skaar pushing you away whenever you tried to get close to him? It was his way of showing that he cared about you. Skaar is afraid that if he would let you close, you'd get hurt... or that he would fall in love with you, Shego.", Shanna explained, noticing the look on Shego's face and within her emerald green eyes, which appeared to be a combination of understanding and sorrow.

"Oh... I-I didn't know.", Shego replied in a low voice, adverting her gaze.

"So what are you going to do about it?", Shanna questioned.

"What do you mean?", Shego asked, releasing a low sigh as she stared at Shanna in confusion.

"Well, you said that you would do anything to set things right between you and Skaar, did you not?", Shanna questioned with a smile.

"Yes, I did. Should have known that you were listening in on my conversation, Shanna.", Shego responded with a bitter chuckle.

"Then you should go to him, Shego. Go to Skaar and talk to him. Find out the reasons for yourself.", Shanna suggested gently.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can face him. Besides, I'm probably the last person he wants to see anyways.", Shego remarked in a bitter sorrowful tone of voice.

"You could also be the one that he wants to see the most. You won't know for sure unless you confront him, Shego.", Shanna stated in argument.

"There's just one problem: How am I going to find Skaar? He could be anywhere! So what am I supposed to do now?", Shego demanded, rising to her feet.

"That's a problem that can easily be solved.", Shanna remarked confidently, standing up to her feet to come face-to-face with Shego.

"Oh, yeah? How?", Shego asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Devil Dinosaur, of course. If any creature has a chance of tracking Skaar down, it's him.", Shanna answered as she pointed at the red Tyrannosaur, who along with Moon-Boy continued to watch the conversation that went on between the two women.

"Okay... but how are you going to tell Big Red to take me to Skaar?", Shego asked, glancing from Devil Dinosaur to Shanna.

Before Shanna could even answer, Devil Dinosaur nudged his snout against Shego's back, getting her attention as he temporarily rested himself on the ground. It was then that Moon-Boy began chattering up at storm, his attention solely on Shego as he pointed towards Devil Dinosaur's neck. It was at this moment that Shego really started to wonder if she had been wrong in the fact that Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy could understand her language.

"He says that Devil Dinosaur will gladly take you to Skaar.", Shanna informed, much to Shego's surprise.

"What? You mean that you can actually understand them?", Shego asked incredulously.

"Yes.", Shanna answered calmly.

"Why am I not surprised?", Shego muttered to herself.

"There is much that you don't know, Shego. Now it is time for you to leave, for night is almost here.", Shanna replied, escorting Shego over to Devil Dinosaur.

With a slight hint of hesitation, Shego easily seated herself atop Devil Dinosaur's neck, allowing herself to adjust and get comfortable. With a light chattering command from Moon-Boy, Devil Dinosaur rose from the ground, causing Shego to let out a low gasp of surprise. Shego had done many things, but she never dreamed that she would be transported atop a red Tyrannosaurus Rex much in the same manner that a cowboy would ride a horse. But then again, she never expected such a place as the Savage Land to exist, nor would she had ever thought of falling for the Son of Hulk. It just goes to show that life is just full of mystery and surprises.

"Don't worry, Shego. Devil Dinosaur will keep you safe. All you need to do is hang on tight, because he's faster than he looks.", Shanna informed, offering a comforting smile as she looked up at Shego.

"Thanks. Anything else you would like to add?", Shego replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yes, please inform us when you and Skaar intend to marry, for many are in anticipation of that event.", Shanna responded in a sarcastic tone of voice of her own.

"Hmp! Very funny!", Shego scowled, briefly narrowing her eyes at Shanna, though she wasn't able to suppress the smirk of amusement that crossed her features.

Before anything else could be said, Devil Dinosaur quickly took off running into the jungle, much to Shego's shock as she held on for dear life. The red Tyrannosaur was definitely much faster than Shego anticipated, for she imagined that the saurian was moving at least forty miles an hour, gracefully moving through the dense jungles of the Savage Land with relative ease. Every now and then, Devil Dinosaur would stop and inhale air through his nostrils, attempting to pick up Skaar's unique scent.

Even as night fell, Devil Dinosaur continued traveling through the dense jungle, while Shego looked to the stars as her only source of light in this land. An hour passed by until Devil Dinosaur came to a stop, which meant that Skaar wasn't too far away, as the red saurian lowered himself down to the ground in order for Shego to dismount. Just as Shego dismounted from Devil Dinosaur, a brilliant flash of azure energy exploded high into the air, which she knew could only be Skaar's Old Power.

It was then that Shego began advancing towards the direction that the flash of Old Power energy originated from, her hands pushing aside any foliage that stood in her way. Finally, she came to the edge of the jungle, her emerald eyes falling upon Skaar's form that stood less than two hundred meters away. The Son of Hulk stood on the edge of a cliff that faced out towards another section of jungle below, his body coursing with the azure energies of the Old Power.

Shego watched as Skaar began slowly imitating movements that were not unlike those done by martial artists, her emerald eyes watching in awe as Skaar quickly lashed out with a barrage of blows, which were powered by his Old Power energies. Without warning, Skaar dropped down to one knee before smashing his right Old Power encased fist into the earth, its force making the surrounding jungles tremble. Then, within a few seconds, Skaar stopped summoning the Old Power, rising to his feet as he let out a heavy sigh.

Shego continued to watch on, her emerald eyes never breaking contact with Skaar's form, her mind wondering if she should confront Skaar at this point of time. Shego could swear that she had seen sorrow in Skaar's jungle green eyes before he turned away, adverting his gaze out over the jungles of the Savage Land, as the moon and stars provided the only source of light. Whether it was guilt or uncertainty, Shego couldn't help but feel the urge to turning and running away or rushing forward and embracing Skaar in hope that he would forgive her, but she thankfully managed to keep herself from doing either one of those.

"Come on, Shego! You can do this! You have to face Skaar!", Shego whispered to herself, unaware of Devil Dinosaur's silent approach.

With a gentle nudge of his muzzle, Devil Dinosaur gently pushed Shego forward, causing her to stumble several feet. Regaining her stance, Shego turned and faced Devil Dinosaur, offering the crimson saurian a warm appreciative smile. She gently reached up and caressed Devil Dinosaur's muzzle, causing the Tyrannosaur to rumble lowly in pleasure, enjoying Shego's gently caresses of her gloved hands.

"Thanks, Big Red.", Shego whispered to Devil Dinosaur before turning away and walking out into the opening towards Skaar's towering form.

Summoning all of her courage, Shego continued to slowly advance towards Skaar, who seemed unaware of her presence. She didn't know how Skaar would react to her intrusion, but she knew that she was the only one who could set things right between the Son of Hulk and herself, and possibly learn more about Skaar and get some answers to her own questions. Regardless of the danger, Shego continued to march forward, determined to have a heart-to-heart conversation with Skaar, secretly hoping that the Son of Hulk would consider making peace and allowing them both to further develop their unique relationship.

"Skaar? Can we talk, please?", Shego asked in a voice that was loud enough for him to hear, her form coming to a stop less than six feet away from the towering Oldstrong.

"Why are you here, Shego?", Skaar demanded as he turned to face the female mercenary, the expression on his face remaining indifferent, despite the look of surprise and uncertainty that Shego could see within his two jungle green eyes.

"I want to talk to you, Skaar. You're hiding something from me... something important... and I'm not leaving here until I get some answers!", Shego stated with a fierce determination.

"I'm not hiding anything.", Skaar denied, adverting his gaze away from Shego's own.

"Yes, you are! You're lying to me, Skaar!", Shego nearly shouted, taking a few steps closer to the Son of Hulk.

"There's nothing to talk about! It's nothing important!", Skaar snarled, narrowing his eyes at the woman that stood before him.

"Yes, it is! If it wasn't important you wouldn't have run away from me! What are you hiding from me? Why do you keep pushing me away, Skaar?", Shego retorted, demanding a straight answer from the Son of Hulk.

"My reasons are of my own.", Skaar answered after a brief silence, once again adverting his gaze away from Shego's own.

"Ya know, I honestly thought that for the first time in my life someone actually cared about me. I thought that person was you, Skaar. But I guess that I was wrong.", Shego remarked in a bitter tone, fighting back the tears that she felt coming to her eyes.

Shego turned and slowly began walking away, not even glancing back at Skaar, who continued to stare at her as she proceeded to walk away. Shego did not get far as a large green hand gently grasped her shoulder, causing her to stop dead in her tracks as she glanced back over her shoulder. Much to her surprise, Skaar was standing directly behind her, his jungle green eyes locking onto her own as they stood silently in each others presence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Wait! Don't go.", Skaar said in a low voice that was loud enough for Shego to hear.

"Why shouldn't I? Why do you care if I stay or go?", Shego demanded, trying to walk away only for Skaar to force her to turn and face him.

"Because I don't want you to leave, Shego!", Skaar exclaimed, grasping her by the shoulders with his massive hands, his eyes staring deeply into her own.

It was then that both Shego and Skaar noticed that their faces were once again just mere inches away, which made them both recall the kiss that they both briefly shared, causing an awkward yet amused smile to grace Shego's features. Releasing his grip on Shego's shoulders, Skaar quickly took a couple of steps backward, adverting his gaze away from Shego's own as he bit his bottom lip. Shego had to admit that she was surprised by Skaar's outburst, while also feeling touched by it as well, finding herself becoming more curious about his actions and wondering if Shanna was right about Skaar's feeling towards her. Now that she was here, she was going to find out for herself, and she wasn't going to stop until she got to the bottom of this.

"Skaar, will you please tell me what you're not telling me? What are you hiding from me?", Shego asked, walking up to and stoping directly in front of the Son of Hulk, leaving only a diminutive gap of space between them.

"You want to know why I saved you? Why I protected you? Why I treated you the way I have been? Don't you, Shego?", Skaar questioned, looking deeply into Shego's emerald irises.

"Yes, I want to know the truth.", Shego responded, resting her hands on her hips.

"All that I can tell you is that everything or anyone that I've ever cared about has suffered because of me. It's why I didn't want you getting close... it was why I kept pushing you away... to keep you safe, Shego. I like you, Shego... and I don't want anything to happen to you.", Skaar answered after releasing a heavy sigh, his voice sincere and containing no lies or deceit.

"So... you do care about me, don't you?", Shego asked, not daring to break eye contact with the Son of Hulk.

"Yes.", Skaar answered in a low voice.

"So... that's why you... why you kissed me?", Shego asked in a low voice as a blush colored her pale cheeks, causing her to briefly advert her gaze.

"Yes.", Skaar responded, adverting his gaze so that Shego couldn't see his expression.

A silence fell upon the two individuals, who continued to share brief glances at one another, as if awaiting to see who would be the first to respond. Shego had to admit, she never expected to get this far nor did she expect to get as much answers from Skaar, and not to mention the fact that Shanna was mostly right about Skaar's actions towards her since her arrival to the Savage Land. Despite all that had been revealed to her, Shego couldn't help but feel that there was more that Skaar hasn't told her yet, which only seemed to intrigue her curiosity even further.

"Okay, I believe you. Still, I can't help but feel that you're not telling me the whole story. You're still hiding something from me, aren't you, Skaar?", Shego questioned, knowing that Skaar was keeping something very personal hidden from her.

"I can't tell you, Shego. I don't know you... and you don't know me.", Skaar stated, adverting his gaze away from her own, attempting to hide the pain that was his past.

"You're right. I don't know much about you, but I want to. I want to get the chance to know you. I want to be your friend, if you let me, Skaar.", Shego stated, her tone completely sincere as she made her offer of a relationship with the Son of Hulk.

Once again, silence fell upon the surroundings as Skaar stared down at Shego, who awaited for his response to her offer of friendship. Slowly, Skaar lowered his head closer to Shego's own until their faces were just mere inches apart, his long dark hair waving ever so slightly from the gentle night air. In the closeness that they shared, Skaar couldn't help but notice the faint red blush that colored Shego's pale cheeks, which amused him to some degree as he considered her offer.

He would have known if Shego was lying to him, because even without the Old Power, Skaar had a uncanny natural sense that could detect a lie as soon as it would pass a person's lips. However, everything that Shego said to him, including the offer of friendship, held no deceit that Skaar could sense, which was all the confirmation that he needed. Still, he kept his serious expression on his face, if only to amuse himself in hopes of keeping Shego on edge.

"I can smell lies, you know.", Skaar reminded as he stared deeply into Shego's emerald green irises.

"Yeah, I know.", Shego replied, a small smile forming on her features.

Much to Shego's surprise, she watched as a small smile slowly formed across Skaar's features, which seemed to defuse any tension that had formed since she confronted him face-to-face. She would never admit it, but there was a part of her that feared that Skaar would reject her offer of friendship, for she knew all too well the feeling of rejection and betrayal. However, that was not the case in this situation, because she accomplished what she set out to do. She not only set things right between her and Skaar, but she also formed a newly created bond of friendship with the Son of Hulk, which was more than enough to lift the burden that weighed on her heart.

"If that's what you want, Shego, then so be it.", Skaar responded, the amused smirk remaining on his face.

"So... Friends?", Shego asked hopefully, extending her right hand to the towering Oldstrong.

"Friends.", Skaar replied, grasping Shego's right hand with his own massive right paw.

"Just don't think this means I've gone soft, because I haven't.", Shego reminded in a playful tone.

"The thought never crossed my mind.", Skaar replied with a light chuckle, releasing Shego's hand from his grasp.

"So... shouldn't we get back to the village? I mean, the others might begin to worry or start talking, ya know?", Shego suggested, noticing that Skaar was staring intently at her.

"Yeah, I suppose we should get back.", Skaar remarked, briefly looking off towards the star filled heavens.

Shego looked off into the direction that Skaar seemed to focus on, seemingly unaware of the wicked smirk of amusment that appeared on the Son of Hulk's face. Before Shego could even react, Skaar quickly scooped her up within his massive arms, much to her surprise as her eyes became wide with shock as she felt her pale cheeks become heated with a blush. She wasn't sure if she should be outraged or amused by Skaar's actions, though she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feeling of his muscular body against her own, his gigantic arms gently holding her in a protective embrace.

"Skaar! What are you doing?", Shego demanded, her emerald green eyes staring into Skaar's own jungle green irises.

"I can get us to the village in one jump. It's the fastest way to get there.", Skaar informed with a smirk.

"O-Okay, but just this once.", Shego obliged, slowly wrapping her arms around Skaar's neck.

Without further hesitation, Skaar leaped off into the distance, while Shego held on tightly as they soared above the jungles of the Savage Land. Shego glanced up into Skaar's face, allowing a warm smile of comfort to come across her own features as she relaxed in his protective arms. For the first time in her life, Shego felt safe and accepted by all, and most importantly she felt accepted by the man who unknowningly captured her heart... Skaar, Son of Hulk.

**Author's Notes**

**It would appear that Skaar and Shego have come to an understanding, which is essential when two people become friends. However, sooner or later, they're both going to have to tell one another of their pasts and what they experienced, for only then will they truly achieve something greater than friendship. Until then, all is peaceful and right between Skaar and Shego.**


End file.
